Jurassic World - Secrets
by Rebelliouscat
Summary: Rae Jones is an animal behaviorist at the park, in charge of the T-rex. What Owen and Claire don't know is that she might have more in common with the main attractions than just a mere understanding of their behaviour
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **I don't own Jurassic World or any of it's characters except for Rae Jones and the imaginary paramedic Jason**

Chapter One

"What are you doing?"

I couldn't help but stare at Owen as he took off his over shirt, leaving him only in a white wife beater. He ignores my words but is smirking at me as he takes off the wife beater too and my eyes follow his movements. He throws them in random directions and my mouth goes even drier as he reaches up to the clothing line he had set up near his trailer and cabin. He starts talking while facing away from me

"You see Miss Jones, you can lie to yourself about who would make a better mate, but you know who is better"

I take a step back when he turns back to face me

"Owen, we've had this discussion before. You and Claire have something going on together and I'm not going to get in the way of that"

"Claire and I agreed that the kiss was a spur of the moment"

"That isn't what it looked like to me. Mr Grady…"

"OH, so we're back to Mr Grady now?"

I swallow and try to form the words, only for my frazzled brain to come up with smoke. He steps closer to me and I take another step back. My instinct wanted me to turn and run, to make him work for what he wanted. It wanted him to catch me and take me, to show me exactly why he would make the perfect mate and father to any children I may have. Then there's me, the part that wants to punch him in the face and tell him to let go of me. The part that wanted to move on from the ridiculous things humans called feelings, which I had for him. Still have for him if I wanted to be more correct, but it doesn't matter now. Owen is with Claire and I am the best friend on the side that will watch them be happy together, and I wouldn't cry into a tub of ice cream every night for the rest of my life…I'll keep those crying fests for the weekend, but that isn't the point!

"You're stuck inside your own world again"

Owen is much closer this time but I try to stand my ground

"Stop it Owen"

"Why should I? We both want the same thing; I don't see the reason for us to suffer apart"

I straighten my back

"I already have someone, Jason is…"

His sudden anger shocks me and I do nothing as he suddenly grabs me

"Don't talk about him"

"Why not? He's my…"

"He's not anything to you!"

He was right in my face, yelling the statement, as if though he needed to convince me of the fact that Jason wasn't much in his eyes and that he shouldn't mean much in mine either. I break out of his hold and hold my hand up in front of his face

"Back up, Owen"

He doesn't, merely coming closer until my hand was pressed firmly against his chest. The warmth of his skin is a temptation, but I am not the kind of girl to be swayed by a pretty face, nor be swayed by a man that needs to play hero.

"You won't hurt me"

I flashed my eyes at him

"Don't be so sure"

"Did anyone ever tell you that when your eyes flash amber like that, that you are the most stunning thing?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you are not supposed to play with matches and fire?"

"I was taught to go after what I want"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Owen Grady, but I'm going to teach you something very valuable right now. You don't always get what you want"

I shove him away, using some of the strength that I keep hidden. Owen is pushed back a few steps, but I learnt from the moment I met him that he was a stubborn son of a bitch when he wanted to be

"Let's play a game"

I raise an eyebrow

"What kind of game?"

He looks over my shoulder at the forest of green

"You run in there and hide"

"What's the catch?"

He smirks and crosses his arms in front of that broad chest

"I'm going to be right behind you"

"So basically a game of tag or a typical catching game played by children?"

"Not a typical game Miss Jones. You see if I catch you, you're mine"

"And if you don't?"

He pretends to think it over

"I don't see that happening"

"Being too cocky can and will cost you Mr Grady"

He raises his hand, all his fingers raised

"What's that supposed to mean?"

One by one he drops each finger and then I realise what exactly he was doing. When he got to two fingers I turned and ran towards the foliage. I could hear the thudding as his feet hit the ground and my heart began to pound in my chest. I run faster, knowing that his longer legs would make him catch up to me easily if I play it slack. My boots splash through water and I almost get stuck in mud, but I push forward, knowing that if Owen caught me I would be done for. I wouldn't be able to resist any more of his affections nor his ways of trying to woo me. He knew how to reach out to the animal inside of me, to coax her and to have her begging for him.

His footsteps and scent began to drift away from my nostrils and I look at the trees that are around me. I find the tallest one and climb onto the one that was the closest to it. I climb as far as I can get before moving on to the bigger tree. When I begin to slip and my human fingers were not able to hold on much longer, I dig in my rock hard nails into the bark and climb onto a sturdy branch. I sit and wait for some time hoping that Owen wouldn't come this way.

Things were not always like this between us. I thought we were friends on the verge of becoming more, and then the incident happened and I was exposed for the freak that I am. Claire's nephews found it to be awesome and terrifying at the same time, while Claire and Owen had stared at me. Owen became fascinated and had to ask me questions that I wasn't going to answer and Claire…well…on a good day we wouldn't call each other friends. I didn't like her overly dominating nature and she didn't like that fact that I warned her about the repercussions of her decisions.

I make myself comfortable and my mind drifts to the moment when I first stepped onto the island…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The scent of sweat was beginning to drive me insane and I place my perfumed handkerchief over my nose to try and cover up the scent that was most pungent. I breathe in the familiar smell and calm myself from swearing at the man that kept raising his arms over his head and letting out the stink from his unshaven armpits. I nearly gag when he scratches at the source of the smell then raises his fingers to smell them. I look out the boat and stare at the ocean, praying that the trip on the boat would end soon before I toss the man overboard. Never in my life have I been so disgusted with fellow human beings.

Eventually the boat docks and everyone rushes to try and get off first. I wait until the rush is over before grabbing my duffel and messenger back and calmly getting off. I look around at the joyous faces around me. Children were screaming at the top of their lungs with excitement to see the dinosaurs and I laughed as one of the younger children started hitting their older sibling with the stuffed T-Rex. I shake my head and search for a board with my name on it only to see nothing for me. I frown and begin walking towards the information building. I flash my pass and walk into the air-conditioned building, nearly bumping into several people along the way. I take off my sunglasses and squint at the brightness but decide to put them back on. I watch as a child plays with the holographic model dinosaurs while another plays with the touchscreen tablet, switching the dinosaurs making the other kids watch in delight at the various ones available at the park.

I look at the map of the place and find nothing on where I would be able to meet Mr Masrani. I seek out one of the people that work around this place and ask for some directions. She points me in a direction and I thank her. My phone rings in my jeans pocket and I pick up

"I do apologise for the wait Miss Jones. I will be with you shortly"

I give Masrani the details of where I was waiting for him and he hangs up first. I take a seat on a nearby bench and wait while playing a detective game on my phone. After a few minutes I raise my head and see a whole group of people walking towards me. In front was an Indian man, who I recognise to be Masrani. I get off my seat and shake his hand in greeting, smiling in a disarming way.

He waves a hand to the gentlemen with him and they grab my bags. He orders them to take it to my room in the hotel while the staff was setting up a more permanent place for me to stay

"What makes you think I would be staying for more than a weekend Mr Masrani?"

"When I show you the importance of your duties here at the park Miss Jones, I doubt you would be able to say no"

I raise an eyebrow playfully

"So the pay check isn't much is it?"

He smiles

"The pay check is more than what most people earn in a lifetime with a fancy degree"

He walks ahead of me and I trail behind him and the remaining men with him. I look at all the different shops that were selling the park related t-shirts and curios. I eyed a juice bottle with the T-Rex head on top and Mr Masrani smiles and picks it up then hands it to me. I shake my head only for him to insist

"I'm paying for everything in this park; I doubt a juice bottle is going to break my bank account"

With a bashful smile I take the bottle from him. Eventually we end up at his office and I take a seat on the chair in front of his desk and wait for him to speak

"Miss Jones, you are aware of the fact that I'm attempting to hire you for the park, correct?"

I nod

"You see as impressive as your qualifications may be, they are not the actual reason I want to hire you for the care of our latest hatchling for paddock nine"

"What's going in paddock nine?"

"Recently our scientists have made a Tyrannosaurus Rex, however the creature has no mother and as such we need someone to keep him in line. Having a mother for the hatchling would be too dangerous"

"Then why me?"

He walks in front of his desk, leaning back on it slightly

"I…heard of your condition…"

"Is that what they call it now?"

"Make no mistake Miss Jones, I do not mean to be offensive in any way"

I smile

"I doubt a man that got me a juice bottle would want to offend me on purpose"

"The reason why I want you here, is because you would be able to connect with the hatchling on a more primal level. I see it as you being a good influence and in the long run protecting the tourists of this island"

"You can't train these animals like dogs Mr Masrani, nature doesn't work that way"

"I understand that Miss Jones, but I doubt any self-respecting Tyrannosaurus Rex would allow anyone to tame them. The problem that we face when it comes to them is that they don't trust anyone, making our jobs harder in terms of keeping up with their development so on and so forth"

"So I need to be the hatchlings guardian?"

"In a simpler version of the contract, that is what I am asking you to do"

I think over the proposal for a moment

"I'm going to be needing a copy of the contract Mr Masrani. I believe there is a line I need to sign on"

"You won't regret signing it"

"I better not"

After signing the contract I get off the chair to go outside and find my room. The journey had been draining on me because of the heat

"Miss Jones"

I look over my shoulder at Masrani

"There is something I don't understand"

"About what?"

"All of this could have been yours"

He gestures to the outside

"Yet you seem to show no interest in keeping your grandfather's legacy alive"

I step away from the door and face him

"After my grandfather died, I made sure that I would have no part of this fiasco. The family name has been dragged through the mud enough just by the idea of Jurassic Park. If my family had attempted to reconstruct anything in relation to dinosaurs the media would have had us splurged on every front page about the colourful past surrounding the theme park…"

"…and after the kinds of science used to keep me alive, I don't want any kind of secrets about me being revealed. My family has been through enough because of my grandfather, I don't want them to be under any kind of eye glass ever again"

The doors slide open and I walk through them, coming face to face with a woman

"You must be Rae Jones"

I shake the offered hand

"I'm Claire Dearing"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone that have left reviews and have added this story on their favourites and story alerts. I am really overwhelmed by the response. Some of you will notice that I use British spelling rather than American, it is merely because this is the way I have learnt to spell.**

 **I hope you enjoy the new segment. Happy reading!**

Chapter Three

I follow behind Claire as she talks about the other exhibits. She is definitely a control freak and her need to always be in control can and will get her into major trouble one day. She points out the things that were meant to be important to me but at this moment I really couldn't care less about anything she was saying. All I needed to see is the area in which I will be working in and the hatchling that I promised to take care of.

Several uniformed men were running around the place as she gave out orders and she smiled at me before taking me to the laboratory in which I saw multiple eggs being made right in front of me. I wonder how long it would take for them to realise that making dinosaurs and playing with nature wasn't the job of humans. My personal belief is that dinosaurs should have been left alone in the first place. If they were meant to exist in harmony with us then they would have. At the same time, had scientists not made the leaps and bounds as they did when it came to science, I wouldn't be standing here only half listening to Claire as she told me something about how the dinosaurs were made and then hatched separately, depending on the species.

"Look Claire, all of this is entertaining but I'm more interested in what exactly I will be doing"

"Of course, I'm getting to that part"

I silently sigh as she talks on but eventually I'm led out of the laboratory and back into the park. We get into a car and she drives off, towards a different area. I get off when she stops and look around at the grassy area. It is a wide open space and the skies were the bluest I had ever seen in my life. Maybe there would be some upsides to this job…

"Please follow me"

We get into a large building and she leads me down more corridors than I can remember since each one looked exactly the same as the next one. Eventually we came to a large window and she pointed down into the foliage. I could see a small nest and inside of it was a rather large egg. It could have been slightly more than half a metre in height and was white in colour. Scientists that work here clearly have no imagination to work with, I doubt they even had casual Fridays when Iron Woman here ruled with an iron fist.

"Are there any other animals in the exhibit?"

"No, it is only the egg in there"

"Then how are you all expecting for it to hatch?"

"That room is temperature controlled. It is a controlled environment, that way the egg doesn't need a mother to hatch it"

"That means I can take a stroll in there without being eaten then?"

She gives me a tight lipped smile

"I really wouldn't recommend it…"

"Come on Claire, Masrani expects me to take care of the thing living inside that egg. What better way to begin than to get up close and personal from day one?"

"I could let you in if only for a moment or two"

She goes to open the door using her authority

"Remember there are cameras around the room, so we will be getting visuals and sound"

"No problem. I won't be long"

I walk through the door and the temperature in the room was at least double that of the air-conditioned room. I walk around the small enclosure and take a look at everything in it, occasionally touching a plant or two. I wave up at the cameras when I spot them on the ceiling. Suddenly Claire's voice fills the room

"Having fun?"

"Wouldn't you if you had the chance?"

Silence took over again and I went back to exploring until I heard a crack.

I turn back to see the egg was beginning to shake from side to side and the cracking was getting louder. I walk up to the egg and watch in fascination as the shell begins to have cracks spreading along the top and sides. The egg begins to shake violently and I have to stop myself from grabbing it

"Guys I think the egg is hatching right now"

Suddenly the top is flung away and a scaly head pops out and a wailing cry is heard. The egg falls onto its side and the hatchling struggles to break free. The goo that was surrounding it probably didn't make it any better. I want to help the hatchling, but then remember that helping it wouldn't make it any better for it. Any creature that wasn't able to break out of the egg shell on their own merit would most likely not survive in the wild. Eventually it does break free from its confines and struggles to stand. I look at the cameras

"What are you all waiting for? Bring in towels and warm water"

The hatchling begins to smell the air, raising its nose higher, trying to catch a scent that would be comforting. I walk towards it, slowly and it turns to face me. Its eyes zero in on me and I stopped walking, rather letting it come to me. Slowly it walks forward, eyeing me as if it couldn't decide whether or not I was a threat. It comes as close as it possibly could before sniffing at me. I turn away from the cameras, letting my eyes turn amber and the hatchling looks at me with fascination before letting out an experimental sound. I tilt my head and let out a similar call, a call of belonging. This hatchling was mine now.

It pushes itself into my arms and the amniotic fluid is rubbed all over my clothes. I make an expression of disgust

"Bring it some food too"

Some men come in and I stop them before they get further than a metre away from the door

"Leave the things there. I will come and get it"

It walks along beside me, still unsure about how its legs actually work but I stop the little one from tipping over. I wet the towels thoroughly before beginning the task of wiping him down from the cold goo. Once that was over I thought of various ways of getting him to eat only for him to solve the problem on his own by diving into the bowl of meat provided. I watch in a kind of twisted fascination as he eats the meat, blood smearing on its face and miniature teeth. Suddenly he stops and looks at me then trots over with meat in his mouth, he drops a piece in front of me and I look at it. It watches me expectantly and I pick the meat up and offer it back to him. He excitedly gobbles it from my hand before going back to the bowl. Even at just a few hours old, he proves that he might be brighter than the others of his kind.

Afterwards he goes around the small space to explore; sniffing everything within reach and eventually tuckers himself out. He walks up to me, eyes droopy and nudges me. He lets out a small sound and I somehow find myself on the floor with him in my lap, absorbing the warmth of my body. He snuffles slightly as he sleeps and I pet him on the head. Gently I move myself out from under his body and make my way to the door only for me to stop dead in my tracks when the hatchling makes a sound. I turn to see that he hasn't woken from his sleep but is shifting restlessly. Feeling guilty I go back and make myself comfortable for a while. After nearly falling asleep a few times, I get up and silently make my way out of the room. When I get to the surveillance room, everyone's eyes fall on me and I shrug my shoulders

One of them men ask

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Dinosaurs when hatched are like baby ducks, they tend to imprint on the first thing they see"

"Who told you that?"

I turn to face Claire who had spoken

"It's common knowledge"

She turns and begins to walk away

"I'm sure you will be needing a change of clothes, for now I will have someone take you to the hotel to get cleaned up then meet not too far from here"

"What's not too far from here?"

"You will be meeting another trainer; he works with the raptors and studies their behaviour"

"By any chance does this person have a name that I can call them?"

"Grady, Owen Grady. I think the both of you will be able to learn from each other as time goes on. Should you need any advice about dinosaur behaviours or are unsure about anything, he is the person you should talk to"

I nod my head and follow someone to the vehicle and I am taken to my hotel room. I give the room a cursory glance and admire the décor before heading to take a shower. Claire must have a schedule about what time to meet and to ruin that would most likely earn me a sour face. I hop into the shower and get ready to meet this Mr Grady.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to say thank you...again. I recently checked out that this story is now part of a community called "Can't get enough of" and I am truly honored that this story has been included in the list. In terms of the Tyrannosaurus, people have called it Rexy and have gendered it to be female. To be honest, in the fourth movie I didn't notice whether or not it was a female and have used my imagination. Let's face it, the park was making a new set of dinosaurs and I rolled with that. That being said, happy reading!**

Chapter Four

"Doesn't take you very long to get ready does it?"

"I didn't want to keep you waiting for too long Claire. I'm sure you have other things on your agenda to attend to besides me"

"Very few people realise that"

I smirk at how well I knew her personality from a few interactions. I get into her car and she drives off onto a dirt road. Eventually we come to a large caged habitat and I look at it in awe. I could hear some people walking around and the sound of crunching leaves and grass. I look at how high the walls were and I doubted anything could get in or out of the cage without some help.

Claire gestures me to follow and we walk until we see some men milling about. A tall man walks up to us

"Miss Claire, how nice to see you"

"Nice to see you Barry. I hope everything is in order"

"Like a well-oiled machine ma'am"

"Good, good. This is Rae Jones; she will be working with our resident Tyrannosaurus. Rae this is Barry, he works with Owen on taking care of the Velociraptors"

"Ah, I can see your hands are going to be very full in the near future Miss Jones"

I shake the offered hand

"That is something you and I both agree on and please my name is Rae, there isn't a need for formality"

"Planning on staying a long time?"

"For as long as I'm needed"

I hear the trees within the contained area shaking and I turn to look. I see four bodies moving in the greenery and I try to decipher what exactly is going on

"Ah, Owen is about to start the training. Would you like to see?"

I nod at Barry and Claire and I are led to a safe area away that would allow us to see into the habitat. A well-built man, which I presumed to be Owen Grady stood high above the raptors, a bucket beside him and something in his hand. Four Velociraptors break through the foliage chasing a small pig that was making distressed noises as they almost caught up with it.

Owen raises his hands in the air

"Hey!"

The predators stop dead in their tracks, while the pig gets away and manages to escape the pen via a small door that had opened for it. They look up at him and he presses his thumb on the device that makes a clicking sound. The dinosaurs pay him the utmost attention when he does this, but their attention is suddenly on each other and they begin their nipping and playing rather than listening to Owen. He calls out to them again and they eventually stop their antics, putting their attention on their trainer. After a few tries to keep them in line for more than a minute, he gives up and gives them their treats.

We get back down and wait for him on the ground and after a few minutes he comes out, wiping his now wet hands on a cloth. He sees Barry and Claire and smiles before seeing me

"You must be the new recruit"

"And you must be Owen Grady"

He does a dramatic bow

"At your service"

Claire rolls her eyes

"What did you think of my training?"

"I've never seen dinosaur training before, so I can't really give you an accurate rating"

He smiles at me, before talking to Barry about helping him to get the raptors in their restraints. Myself and Claire watch them from a safe distance as they go through the procedure of getting them inside each contraption. Curiously I wondered if I could touch them. Owen turned to face us

"You guys can come in now, it's safe"

The gate opened and Claire and I walked in side by side. I approached one of the raptors warily and Barry smiles at me in a reassuring way

"Relax; they won't get out of these"

"Are you sure?"

He laughs

"Not without a little help they won't"

I sense Owen behind me and he leans down next to my ear

"Scared Miss Jones?"

"Do I have a reason to be scared Mr Grady?"

"Owen, please. My father was Mr Grady, you're making me sound old"

"Alright then, Owen. Is there a reason I should be scared?"

I don't know how it was possible but he leaned in closer, forcing me to look him in the eye

"As long as I'm around, there isn't anything you should be afraid of"

If only you knew Owen that the person that should be afraid is you.

I break the connection and look at the raptors

"Do they have names?"

He points to each one

"This is Blue, Delta, Charlie and Echo"

Blue had a more confident stance when they were being trained, which probably meant that she was top dog in this little pack

"So who is the head of the pack?"

"You mean the Alpha? You're looking at him"

"Really?"

I give him a playful yet impressed look

I walk up to Blue and stand between the raptor and Claire

"It's funny how men think that they run things"

Claire smiles and looks down at the radio when it starts to crackle. She goes off to answer it and I look at Blue

"She's the Beta"

I look at Owen

"I guessed as much"

He raises an eyebrow in surprise

"How?"

"Well, she has a more confident energy than the others and is more likely to be confrontational when the others don't listen to you. I noticed that during your training session"

"You're a keen observer"

"I am an animal behaviourist Owen. I studied animals and their behaviours since I was a child"

"I'm guessing that you're a National Geographic and BBC World fanatic then"

I give him a look

"Those are good shows, don't diss them"

Claire comes back with her face red. She grabs me by the arm and takes me back to the car

"What's wrong?"

"They're having a problem with the hatchling"

"Hey, where you guys going?"

She looks over her shoulder

"Owen, you can come along and show Rae the ropes on how to handle a dinosaur"

We get into the car and speed off towards the hatching facility.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys**

 **This will be the last update for the week. I know, I'm sad too, but I am in the process of doing the other chapters as well as editing them so I will only be updating again in about a week or if all goes well and I am able to get ahead with more chapters then I will have an update for you guys by Wednesday. I'm kind of sad because my hard work in my course for the semester didn't go too well and all I want to do is get some McDonalds and cry into a McFlurry...with extra caramel sauce please and thank you. Hope you enjoy the update and please keep the reviews coming. I do enjoy an interactive audience. Until next time keep well and eat all your veggies**

Chapter Five

I get off the car before it can even stop and charge my way inside towards the surveillance room. The few scientists in the room were scrambling with data but not seeming to get anything done. I grab one of the nearest scientists and ask him for a briefing on what was wrong

"That's just it Miss, we have no idea what is going on, the hatchling's been crying for the past two hours and we have no idea on how to get him to stop"

"It took you guys two hours to call us?!"

I head out the door only to bump into Claire and Owen. Owen grabs me as I try to shove by him

"Whoa, slow down, where's the fire?"

"I need to get to my hatchling Owen so please move"

I shove by him and run down the corridors, I hear Claire call after me before running to catch up. I stand outside the door and realise that I had no clearance to get into the room and see Claire running in those heels. She stops and takes a few moments to breathe before swiping her card that opens the door. The door was not even half way open before I push myself inside to get to the hatchling.

It stops crying for a moment, only to run towards me and almost knocks me over with the force of its body. It nuzzles me before calming down and stopping its cries. I rub its head soothingly and whisper comforting words, even though I knew it wouldn't understand a word I was saying. I sit down on the ground and it climbs into my lap again and I check to see if there was anything wrong with him

"There's nothing wrong with him"

Claire stands at the doorway with Owen who was watching with amusement

"Must have missed his mommy"

I shoot him an unimpressed look but go back to checking on the dinosaur again, to check if I had missed anything the first time. Seeing that everything was alright I breathed a sigh of relief and the tensions oozed out of my shoulders, leaving me as a lump on the ground with a heavy attachment. Seeing that everything was calm once again I make to leave only for the hatchling to start crying again as I step away from it. I look at Claire and back to the baby dinosaur, only for my heart to melt when it gives me a look so forlorn as if I was going to abandon him in his time of need

"I can't leave him like this Claire"

"He's an animal, he will get used to it if you give him time"

"He's a baby Claire…"

She looks at me as if I had grown another head, before realisation dawned on her. She raises her hand and waggles her finger at me

"No"

"Please Claire"

"No! You are not taking the hatchling out of the prescribed habitat until and unless it is an emergency"

"It is an emergency Claire! He won't stop crying if I'm not around and I can't sleep in here"

"It was crying pretty bad Claire. In any case it needs to get used to other dinosaurs soon so a few nights with Momma over there won't exactly hurt"

Claire scrutinizes me

"I will have to run this by the scientists and Mr Masrani before I can give you any kind of authority to do as you please"

"Please Claire; it won't be for very long"

She sighs

"I won't promise you anything"

"Just trying would be enough"

She nods

"But you can't take it out of here until you have authorisation"

I frown but nod in understanding

She turns on her heel and walks away, leaving Owen and I with the happy as a clam hatchling. He walks in slowly as to not spook the little one when it turns its head to look at him. Owen stops and I watch as he slowly shifts lower to make himself look smaller. He was trying to be as non-threatening as possible as he approached the both of us. Eventually he reaches us and holds a hand out to the infant dinosaur. Cautiously it sniffs Owen and deciding he wasn't really a threat nuzzled up against his hand

"You have a way with dinosaurs Mr Grady"

He smiles

"All part of my charm, I doubt anyone can resist me"

I roll my eyes but say nothing

"You know…authorisation to take him out of here may take a few days, maybe even a few weeks…"

"What are you trying to say Owen?"

He covers my mouth with his had before whispering in my ear

"Ever smuggled anything?"

I looked at him incredulously before hissing

"We can't do that, there are cameras all over the place. Let's not forget that we need an actual pass"

"We can always steal one"

"And get someone else into trouble? I think not"

"Killjoy"

"Delinquent"

"What are you talking about?"

We look up and see Claire standing at the doorway with Masrani. He looked amused at the way I was once again on the ground with the infant in my lap

"I think it would be best if the hatchling remained with you for the time being"

Claire looked scandalised and sputtered

"She can't take a dinosaur, a Tyrannosaurus Rex of all creatures, into a hotel Mr Masrani!"

"Then we're just going to have to move her to one of the bungalows in the open areas and house her there. Problem solved"

I looked at Masrani with gratitude and shoot Owen a smile which is returned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the support. You guys are fantastic! Happy reading!**

 **Chapter Six**

My stuff is in the process of being moved to one of the bungalows and I am in charge of looking after a baby Tyrannosaurus, I have an awesome pay check…life is good. I am standing in a grassy patch not too far away from the bungalow and I admired the natural state of the area. The hatchling is going to be transported to me soon and it nearly broke my heart to leave him behind even if only for a few hours. I was as if a maternal instinct had suddenly awoken in me.

I have a talent of connecting with the animals I work with, but never in my wildest dreams did I think that I would want to take care of a dinosaur. I hear a van approaching and I turn to see it approaching at a slow pace. Eventually it reaches the bungalow and I take off at a run to meet them. Owen jumps out of the passenger's seat and Barry waves at me from behind the wheel. I wave back as I approach them and Owen goes to the back and unlatches the outside mechanisms. I stand not too far away and I can hear the thudding from the inside

"He give you guys a problem coming here?"

Owen looks at me with mirth

"Except for the crying? Naw, your kid is rather well behaved"

I shake my head with a smile and as soon as the doors open the infant comes tumbling out. He lands ungracefully on the grass and wails. I run up to it and sooth him and eventually his cries stop while he tries to become one of my appendages. I look up at Owen

"Thank you for having the patience"

"Like I said no problem"

The little one begins to sniff the grass and eventually finds something to occupy his time. I keep an eye on him as Owen clears his throat

"Something you want to ask me Mr Grady?"

"Owen, please"

I smile at him

"What made you take the job? I mean all the other prospective trainers were guys"

"Well, let's just say that I have something that they don't have in large amounts"

Curious he leans forward

"And what might that be?"

I smirk

"Talent"

He bursts into laughter

"You got me on that one, but seriously, why do you want to work here?"

"You don't think I have the talent?"

"More like I don't think that someone like you would want to work away from civilisation"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for starters…"

He takes my wrist in hand and points out my watch

"It is rather futuristic…"

He points to my pocket

"I saw your phone, it's one of the latest models in South Korea. Probably hasn't even gone into production because the technology is too advanced"

"So that means I'm not exactly the person to fit in, but it doesn't really mean much"

I take my wrist away from him

"Maybe I feel more at home here, than I ever did back home"

I sit on the edge of the back of the van. Owen stands beside me, leaning on the side of the van

"I always wanted to fit in with the other kids, but I eventually realised that I was never really meant to fit in. No matter what I did I always stood out from them"

"Maybe you were meant for something greater"

I look up at the attractive man beside me

"Maybe"

I watch the hatchling as it rolls itself in the grass and then it realises that it can't exactly get back up with its tiny arms. Eventually it finds a way to roll onto its feet and runs over to a tree not too far away and begins to rub himself on the bark. I laugh at him and Owen turns to watch him too

"Already marking his turf"

I nod

"You know Miss Jones…"

"Rae…please call me Rae"

"Rae…I've never seen a dinosaur bond with someone so quickly"

"Claire says that when they hatch they imprint"

"It's just a theory; science can always take U-turns if it wants to"

I take a moment to think over that, but didn't answer him. The silence that stretches over us is comfortable. I hadn't ever experienced a comfortable silence before, always the awkward person when it comes to social interaction, but it was as if there was no need to fill the space with any sound.

We watch as something catches the hatchling's eye and he follows whatever it was in the grass, bumping his head into some things along the way

"I have a feeling that this one is going to be a handful"

I look at Owen from the corner of my eye

"When has a Tyrannosaurus Rex never been a handful?"

He laughs

"I'd drink to that"

"Stop flirting Owen, we have other things to do"

I jump off the back of the van and go to see Barry

"Sorry for taking so much of your time Barry"

He laughs

"It's no problem, but it is almost feeding time for the raptors"

Owen jumps into the passenger side and looks at me

"You doing anything tomorrow?"

"Not that I know of"

"Good, then we can have lunch. Maybe take you around the park some?"

I nod

"Sounds good"

"So about one-ish?"

"Yeah, I'll have to leave Rex with the other baby dinosaurs for some play time around twelve till three so yeah"

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow"

I wave as they drive off and eventually Rex comes back to me when he no longer finds anything interesting to play with. We go inside the bungalow and I make sure to lock up everything.

Luckily the place was barely furnished and only had necessary things that I would need. I think I might have palpitations at the thought of Rex burning the place down. Rex makes himself comfortable on the floor bed and I change and get into my blow up mattress. Not bad for a first day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I open my eyes when I feel pressure directly on my full bladder and see that somehow in the night Rex's tail had made its home on top of me. The lazy dinosaur was still asleep and I took the chance to use the bathroom before he can go around breaking the few things in the place. I wash my hands and get out in time to see that he was sniffing my bags and his head was almost completely in one. I clear my throat but get no reaction, until I grab him that is.

He wiggles in my hold until I place him on the grass and let him go play with something else. I jump into the shower for about twenty minutes, not having enough time to enjoy the warm spray. I dress into loose pants and shove them into my boots and use a simple blouse. I look at the time and see that it wasn't too long after eleven in the morning. I spy my make-up kit partially hanging out of my bag and wonder if I should use some make up for the time I am going to spending with Owen. Eventually I settled on some mascara, put on some eyeliner and just a tiny bit of lip gloss. I deliberate whether or not I should do something other than a ponytail with my hair when the decision was taken out of my hands when I hear a honking outside.

Throwing my hair into my usual ponytail I go outside and see Owen already playing with Rex. I grab my daily bag and lock the door behind me. Owen is on the grass now, overwhelmed by Rex's enthusiasm for play. I whistle and Rex stops and looks around for the source of the sound and sees me on the steps. Owen gets up and rubs Rex's head and looks at me

"Ready?"

I smile, nod and make my way over to the van. Trying to get Rex inside is a lost cause and eventually Owen has to help get him on my lap up in front. Owen gets behind the wheel and drives off. Rex sticks his head out the open window and looks at everything as Owen drives. We end up at the play centre for baby dinosaurs and leave Rex to get acquainted with the smaller ones.

He looks cautious about getting to know the other babies and constantly turns to look at me before eventually giving into his curiosity and running off to play. I feel worried that something might happen to him while I would be gone with Owen. Owen on the other hand has to drag me away from my baby

"He's going to be fine Momma, let him have some friends"

"He's barely two days old Owen, what is he hurts himself or eats something poisonous?"

"They'll feed him what he needs, relax the scientists know what they are doing"

"But what if he needs me and starts crying?"

"He won't. He'll be too busy making friends with other baby dinosaurs to even cry"

I look over my shoulder one last time at Rex who was busy sniffing a triceratops before allowing Owen to take me outside to the van.

He shoves me in and closes the door before getting in and driving off. I can't stop thinking about Rex as we were going towards the theme park and Owen could obviously sense this in me. He parks in one of the staff parking and I make to get out but he stops me

"Stop thinking so hard"

"I can't Owen. What if he hurts one of the other babies?"

"He won't, he's a baby his instincts won't kick in just yet and anyways his claws are still too soft to do any damage"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, so stop stressing yourself out. We're going to have a good time today and when we get back to the centre they are going to tell you what a lovely baby you have and that he is a normal dinosaur that is learning how to interact with others"

I nod and we get out of the van. I can hear the sounds of screaming as kids are whipped around on rides that go so high that I can barely see the top because of the sun. Owen leads me through the park and we look at the dinosaurs that were on display. He takes me over to the children that are riding the baby triceratops

"See the kids, they're enjoying themselves and just slacking off"

"These are kids Owen, slacking off is their full time profession"

He smiles

"A few hours of enjoyment won't kill you"

I smile at him

"I guess you're right"

"You know I'm right"

He looks around

"See anything you like?"

I look around

"I don't know. There are so many things to do, dinosaurs to see, I wouldn't know where to begin"

He nods thoughtfully before grabbing my hand and dragging me along. We get to a ticket booth and he buys two tickets for a show. He then takes me to a store where we buy raincoats

"Why are we even buying these?"

"You'll see"

He looks at his watch

"We still have time before the show starts so you wanna get something to eat?"

I nod and we end up getting some nachos and I request extra cheese and spicy peppers on mine. We find a table and just hang out for a while, Owen telling me that he used to work in the Navy before he started working with the raptors

"I don't think I'll ever go back to the Navy though, I like it here too much. What about you? What did you do before coming here?"

"I used to work with dogs that had OCD"

"The ones that chase their tails and stuff?"

I nod and Owen looks at his watch. He throws away his empty carton and grabs my hand

"The show is gonna start"

"What show?"

He grins at me

"Ever seen a Mosasaur?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I break out of my musings when I hear sounds coming towards the tree I am hiding in. I hold my breath and try to steady my heart from beating out of my chest. The sounds get louder and I wait until something comes out of the foliage and I see huge back plates. I breathe a sigh of relief when it is merely a group of Stegosaurus coming through. I watch them as they nibble on some things on the ground and then I realise what an opportunity it was that they were actually right below me. Their tracks would cover mine which means that I could get out of the tree and Owen would have nothing to go on. I slowly climb down the tree not wanting to spook the huge creatures. As much as they are harmless herbivores, when they decide to hurry up their pace a small person like me will end up being crushed to death.

I try to be as silent as possible and manage to get out of the trees safely, ending up at the grassy area near my bungalow. I take the chance to go back there and hide, knowing that this part of the park was what I knew best. However running straight across the grass could give Owen a first row seat to where I am headed. I go back into the trees, using a more difficult route to get back to the bungalow. I jump over puddles and try not to leave any tracks behind, smudging the footprints and making them look like big blobs of disturbed dinosaur prints.

I spend some time making fake trails through the trees and not touching anything more than I had to. I break a few bigger branches as if though large dinosaurs had been walking through rather than a human…well mostly human…anyways…afterwards I began the trek back to my bungalow, messing up my trail on the way. I smell dirt inside of my home and don't think much of it. I slowly open the door making sure that I check over my shoulder every few moments. I make sure to check every corner of the place to see if Owen had been there and when I find no trace of his scent, I finally relax. I slump down onto my sofa and enjoy the soft leather moulding to my body. I remove my muddy boots and lift my feet onto the sofa and decide that maybe a nap would do me some good. Eventually I doze off lightly which soon turns into a good sleep.

When I open my eyes, the sun has already set. I open the cupboards and find some instant ramen which I heat up in microwave. As I sit on my sofa I can't help but wonder if Owen is okay. It's been a really long time and the dinosaurs are still roaming about. What if he is in trouble and can't get himself out of it? What if he is hurt and waiting for me to come and get him? The ramen becomes tasteless and I make the decision to go looking for him after swallowing the remaining noodles down. Tossing the cup in the trash, I go back to the sofa and put on my still muddy boots. I open the door and almost take a step outside when I hear a sound inside. I look over my shoulder and there he was. Owen Grady was inside my home, watching me.

"Where are you going?"

I step back inside, closing the door behind me but kept the distance that is between the both of us.

"I was going to look for you. I thought maybe something happened to you"

He opens his arms

"Well here I am"

I sigh

"Sorry for worrying about you then"

"I used to be in the Navy, I can take care of myself you know"

"Exactly, you were in the Navy. You were at sea, not on land working with the animals that could kill you with a flicker of a tail"

"They did teach us how to survive if we ever got stranded you know"

"Would it have been enough if you had a broken bone or something Owen?"

"Like I said, I can take care of myself in the wild. I was training raptors, I know about survival"

He steps towards me, slowly, testing to see if I would bolt, but I didn't. I stand my ground as he gets closer and when he reached me he takes my hand in his. I watch curiously as he places it on his chest, on his heart.

"Feel it"

I have my hand on his chest and his heart thumps quickly. I can hear his heartbeat from a mile away, but he doesn't need to know that I can hear it. In a group of people I can track his scent so easily, hear his voice and heartbeat. In a room he always stands out to me more than any other person. When he is there, it is as if my world is complete and the rest can fall away into nothingness and I wouldn't feel a thing for them.

I look at his lips and wonder what it tastes like. I want to taste them. I tilt my head up at him and he dips his head a tiny bit. Looking into his eyes I could see that his eyes mirrored exactly what I am feeling. He presses his lips to mine, gentle in his touch. He pulls away and I let him. I flicker the tip of my tongue on his lips, giving him a kitten lick and tasting slight saltiness on my tongue. He opens his mouth and leans down to catch my bottom lip and gives a single suck. I pull him closer to me, needing to feel the warmth of his body. He nuzzles at my temple and I feel him get down to my neck and nuzzles in the crook of neck and shoulder.

"Bathroom"

He lifts his head then suddenly the ground is no longer underneath my feet. I wrap my legs around his waist to keep steady. One of his hands is underneath my bottom and I raise an eyebrow. He grins at me and begins the trek to my bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It's a beautiful day. Birds are chirping, the sun isn't as hot as it normally is and I don't have a headache after attempting to have Rex follow my instruction. For once the dinosaur and I agree that the quicker we get things done, the quicker we can just lay in the sun and doze off. I am on Rex's head, scratching his scales idly as my skin became warm from the sun and the fact that I have reached the point just before sleeping. The point where I am so content and that nothing would disturb me from slacking off for a little while. Obviously as I am about to finally get the sleep I deserved my phone rings. Rex shifts under me with annoyance and with a huff I swipe across the screen

"What up Claire?"

"I need you to meet me"

I sit up and yawn

"Were you sleeping on the job?"

"Not sleeping per say…just taking a break"

"I need you and Owen for something"

I slide off of Rex's head and he opens his eyes. I scratch his jaw and he leans into the touch

"What kind of something?"

"Meet me at Owen's and we'll talk"

"Gotcha"

She hangs up and I look at Rex forlornly

"I don't want to go…"

Rex closes his eyes

"Whatever, see if I feed you human food again"

He turns his head away and goes back to sleeping in the perfect sunny patch

The door slides open for me and I walk out of Rex's habitat. I switch off the alarm for my Amarok and climb into the seat. One thing I found out about myself is that I am a car enthusiast. I love cars, not so much the mechanics part of it but rather the look and feel of new cars. My hands slide over the steering wheel of the vehicle and I switch it on and take off towards Owen's place.

I drive along the path and when I can see Owen's place I can also hear his voice as well as Claire's

"I don't control the raptors, it's a relationship. It's based on mutual respect. That's why you and I never had a second date"

Owen and Claire used to date?

"Excuse me, I never wanted a second date"

"Who prints out an itinerary for a night out?!"

Definitely something Claire would do

"I'm an organised person"

I ignore the other tedious parts of the conversation and pull up behind Claire's vehicle. I admired it as I walk by

"You might have made them in a test tube, but they don't know that. They're thinking I gotta eat, I gotta hunt, I gotta…"

He pumps his arm in the air

"You can relate to at least one of those things right?"

I come up from behind Owen, rolling my eyes at his question directed to Claire. I nod at her in greeting

"What's the issue Claire?"

"As I was explaining to Mr Grady before he went off topic, I need the both of you to evaluate the paddock for our latest attraction"

"You guys have a new dinosaur?"

Owen cuts in

"They **_made_** a new dinosaur"

I look at Claire

"They made a new dinosaur?"

"We can't afford to not have new attractions, but that is not the point. We need you both to take a look around and point out any weaknesses in the paddock"

She looks at me

"Mr Masrani specifically asked for you Rae"

I sigh and rub my temples

"Yeah well, he always does"

"I'll be in the car"

She looks at Owen

"You might want to change your shirt. They're very sensitive to smell"

She turns and walks off

Owen looks at me

"Can you believe her?"

I shake my head

"Just get in the car Owen. I'll meet you guys there"

"You're not coming with us?"

I motioned to my vehicle

"I'll be right behind you, there's no need to sound so worried"

He waves at me as I get into my Amarok and I watch as he admires Claire's car before getting in the front with her. Claire takes off and I follow not too soon after, knowing that my need for speed would not be looked upon in a fair light.

We get to the isolated building soon enough and I marvel at the size of the walls. I park and get out, going to stand beside Owen as Claire locks her car

"How big is this thing?"

Owen looks at me

"I don't know but I think we're about to find out"

We get to big glass windows and all we can see is foliage. In the corner was what I think to be a slacking off security guard. I step over to the glass and try to look for the dinosaur that is supposed to be in the paddock but I don't see anything more than trees and dirt.

Something is gnawing at me as I stand there. Something isn't right about this whole scenario. It's quiet…too quiet for my liking. My senses suddenly switch to high alert and I can't understand why this is going on. Dread fills my belly and I touch Owen's arm gently. I look at him with worry

"What's wrong?"

"Owen something isn't as it should be"

He looks at the foliage with me

"What makes you say that?"

I shake my head

"I don't know…but Owen, something tells me that we're dealing with something really different here"

"I'm sure it isn't that bad. I don't think they would have something seriously dangerous in the park"

"I don't like this Owen"

He places his hands on my arms and makes me face him

"Relax; we're just here to check out the paddock"

I nod and turn towards Claire who began talking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"We've been pre-booking tickets for months. The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public's interest; kind of like the space program"

She leads us upstairs

"Corporate felt genetic modification would up the wow factor"

Owen gives her a look

"They're dinosaurs, wow enough"

Claire smiles

"Not according to our focus groups. The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again"

Owen laughs

"The Indominus Rex?"

"We needed something scary and easy to pronounce. You should hear a four year old say Archaeornithomimus"

I raise my eyebrows. I even have doubts about whether or not I would be able to pronounce it, and I'm a full grown adult! Where do these people come up with these names? It's like they took a bunch of vowels and consonants and decided that today would be the day they would make a tongue twister and use the same tongue twister to name something. Poor creature is going to have an identity crisis because it can't even say its own name.

I make a face at Owen and we follow her through a door

"You should hear you try to say it"

I decide to pipe up before they start a fight

"So what is it made of?"

"The base genome is a T-Rex, the rest is classified"

I roll my eyes

"Gee Claire the name Indominus Rex didn't give anything away did it? Duh we know that it's got some Rex in it, what exactly is the other half that you want to unleash on the tourists in the park?"

"Like I said, that kind of information is classified"

Owen joins in

"You made a new dinosaur, but you don't even know what it is"

"The lab delivers us finished assets and we show them to the public"

She looks towards another slacker that is sitting at a control panel

"Can we drop a steer please"

Deciding that now would be a good time to ask some questions, I begin to ask before Claire dominates the conversation again

"So how long has this Indominus Rex been in here?"

She looks at me

"All its life"

Owen doesn't look surprised

"So it's never seen anything outside these walls?"

"We can't exactly walk it"

He points to the crane

"And you feed it with that?"

Claire is clearly exasperated with all the questions

"Is there a problem?"

I hold up a hand

"I don't know if you know this Claire but most animals that are raised in isolation; they aren't really the most functional when let out into the wild"

"The raptors are born in captivity and so is the T-Rex"

"With siblings, they learn social skills"

She raises an eyebrow

"Then explain the T-Rex"

I sigh

"As a baby he had been socialised with other baby dinos. He knows that he is being fed and that there isn't a reason to kill another dinosaur for food"

"We were there for them to imprint, there's trust. The only positive this animal has is with the crane. At least she knows that means food"

Claire looks more frustrated by the minute

"So she needs a friend, maybe we should schedule play dates, that sort of thing"

Not being able to handle her attitude I butt in before Owen does

"Don't get upset with us Claire. Owen and I are just stating facts. Facts that you and those scientists should have known. Keeping an animal locked up like this isn't good for its psyche. Animals need some sort of freedom and socialisation. Do they teach you guys nothing before employing you? What you guys have done is basically created something and giving it no choice but to be stuck in this small space and eventually it will backfire, and from what I can see it's going to backfire horrendously. Eventually it's going to want freedom"

Claire's face turns a light shade of red

"Don't tell me how to do my job. You're not the one in control here, I am"

She looks outside the glass and her eyebrows knit together

"Where is it?"

I look towards the greenery with her

Owen asks of there are other places it could be and Claire shakes her head

"It was just here"

She taps on the tablet in front of the glass and it makes an ominous beep. Eventually the room was filled with the beeping of the monitors. Panic floods her scent and I wrinkle my nose

The slacker in the corner decides to speak up

"That doesn't make any sense. These doors haven't been opened in weeks"

I spot something on the walls and I signal Owen over to look at it

"Those are claw marks Owen"

I look at him

"Do you think it could have?"

He looks over at Claire and points at where we are looking at

"Were those claw marks always there?"

"Oh God"

She begins to stride with a purpose

"She has an implant in her back. I can track it from the control room"

I take Owen's wrist in my hand, feeling panicked at the idea of a dangerous animal being out there in the island

"The tourists…"

"Hey Rae, I need you to relax, okay. Nothing is going to happen"

"Owen there are more than a few thousand tourists on the island"

"I'm going with these guys to check everything out, we're going to find the weakness in the paddock and we're going to get her back into containment"

"I'm going with you"

"No you are not going with me; I need you to keep an eye here in case something goes wrong"

"Owen don't be stupid"

"It's just a check, I'll be fine"

He turns away from me and I grab him one last time. He nods over to the guy that is still eating on the job and they leave me standing in front of the glass. I can't help the feeling that something really isn't right and that I should be with Owen and the others. I let them leave without more complaints but swear to myself that if something happens to him I would never be able to forgive myself, knowing that I could have helped them in the moment of need. I look at the monitors that were still unable to pick up the animal's heat signature and hope that everything would go smoothly.


	11. Chapter 11

**You have asked and I have responded. You guys really have been showing me a lot of love and support, and I hope I'm not disappointing you all. Here is the next part, I would love constructive criticism on anything you feel is bugging you guys about my writing. I will try to make chapters longer in length, I also hate it when chapters are too short however my life is a whirlwind right now. So enjoy this chapter and I will update as soon as possible. Love you guys, smooches all around. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eleven**

I watch them as they stand at the wall of the containment and Owen touches the scratches that are along the wall. I hate the fact that he could persuade me to stay behind and watch as he puts himself out there, in danger's way. I see their lips moving but can't hear anything they are saying to each other and I curse the soundproofed room I am in. Suddenly the announcement system begins to crackle and I turn to look at one on the wall when I see it. Movement in the trees. I begin to hit the glass hoping to catch Owen's or any of their attention but it seems to be of no use, I hit harder and I can hear the glass begin to crack under the force of my hands.

The young woman's voice comes over the system

"It's in there with you!"

Out of the trees comes a large dinosaur, larger than even Rex himself. It crushes through the trees and I see Owen and the other guy running towards it. I hit on the glass and catch Owen's attention for a fraction of a second. I point in the other direction

"TURN AROUND! GO THE OTHER WAY!"

I knew he couldn't hear me but I had to try and motion vigorously to the door that was opening. The slacker obviously didn't think about them before trying to escape himself. Owen and his companion slide in the dead leaves but turn around and begin running towards the open door.

Panic claws up my throat as I watch it run after them and I begin to run out of the room as well, but then remember that I need to be careful and that getting in the way of a rampaging creature as big as that wouldn't be good for any of us. It grabs Owen's companion and crunches through him as if he was a cartilage bone. I could almost hear the sound of him screaming as he was broken by huge teeth.

It follows quickly after Owen, and I see the door almost done closing. Owen manages to get through and I breathe a sigh of relief only for my hopes to be dashed when it manages to break through the entrance with the small gap it was given.

I run over to the door and open it only to close it when Owen sees me and slides underneath one of the vehicles, doing a hurried hand motion. I watch cautiously through the small vent at the bottom of the door as it comes, the stones rattling with each step it took. I see the shadow on the ground and the slacker was in front of one of the vehicles. He sat there breathing shallow and waits. The Indominus prowled closer to the van and he let out a small sob, checking the back of the van. He shouldn't have, because in the next moment she knocks away the construction vehicle and proceeds to have him as a snack too. Owen suddenly goes into a flurry of motion and pulls out a knife. I smell gas in the air and see Owen rubbing himself with the strong smelling liquid.

She approaches him and I cover my mouth to prevent myself from screaming for him. He suddenly stills and tenses his body, and I see her muzzle, sniffing under the vehicle Owen is hiding under. I breathe in slowly and let go of my breath quietly and clench my teeth. She sniffs, trying to find him, only for the overpowering smell of gas to block her sense of smell. Her mouth opens and I see the blood smeared on her teeth. The smell of the devoured flesh makes me sick and I contain the bile that wants to rise into my throat. Eventually she stalks off towards the trees, breaking the branches as she leaves.

I count till sixty and silently open the door, Owen is still under the vehicle and I run to him, practically pulling out from under the van when he holds his hand out to me. I grab him and pull him close, having no defiance from him. He grabs onto me too, his face buried in my hair. I push him away and check him for injuries, my instincts in a tizz. When I find that he was okay merely shaken from the ordeal, I punch him in the shoulder

"Ow!"

"Didn't I tell you to let me come with you?!"

I'm so upset with him at this point that I want to go into a rant about his safety, but he grabs me and pulls me back into his arms before I could even get a single word in. I breathe in his scent that is tainted with fuel

"I'm glad that I didn't let you"

"Don't scare me like that Owen. My heart almost stopped when I thought she was going to find you"

"Mine did when I saw you open the door"

My head is beginning to hurt from the smell on his clothes and I pull away from him

"Luckily we've been working together for a year now. At least I know your hand signals"

We stand there a moment more

"We need to get to the command centre. We gotta let them know what's going on"

I nod and we get into one of the few working vehicles left from the carnage. Owen takes the wheel and speeds off onto a dirt road. The trip towards command is rough and I nearly hit my head a few times. He suddenly swerves onto an unknown back road and it gets even rougher. I rub my head where it hit the roof. He speeds through an open gate, the guard yelling at us since we didn't show our passes. He swerves into a parking and forgets to turn off the vehicle, fortunately for him I remember to do so and follow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

I follow behind Owen and the door to the command centre opens, revealing a whole lot of people behind computers as well as Claire and Simon. Claire's eyes fall on us as we walk through the door. The guard asks for a badge but I snarl at him and he backs off. Owen is thrumming with anger and I don't blame him

"What the hell happened out there?!"

The guard tries to grab hold of Owen but he struggles in the man's grip. I grab Owen away from him trying to get him to calm down

"Getting angry is not doing us any favours Owen"

He looks at me, frustrated at the turn of event but says nothing. I look at Claire

"Claire what exactly is going on with this dinosaur? Your cameras were not able to pick up on her and she was still in the paddock"

"There must have been some kind of a technical malfunction"

Owen's face goes red

"Were you not watching?! She marked up that wall as a distraction; she wanted us to think she escaped"

Claire does her trademark spin

"Hold on, we are talking about an animal here"

"A highly intelligent animal"

A young woman speaks through their argument

"Four hundred metres to the beacon"

Voices come over the speakers about location and approaching the target. Simon stands not too far from me and I have to ask him

"Simon"

He looks at me, worry in his eyes. I approach him

"Simon we need to stop the Indominus"

"I know that, I understand that"

"You realise that we are going to have to put her down?"

"We have twenty six million dollars invested in that asset. We can't just kill it"

"Then I'm sorry to say that you have sent those men to their deaths"

"Three hundred metres to the beacon"

I plead with Simon

"You have to call them off"

Owen backs me up

"Call it off right now"

Claire the ever wise butts in

"You are not in control here"

We hear beeping and we look towards the screen. A soldier had found a piece of flesh and picked it up. Embedded in it is the tracking device

"Her tracking implant" I whisper

"She clawed it out"

"How would it know to do that?" Claire asked

"It remembered where it had been inserted" I say and walk towards the screens. I could hear the rustling of leaves but something isn't right…

Drip, drip, drip…

Suddenly a scream comes over the speakers

"It can camouflage!"

We hear a roar and there is chaos erupting all around them. We hear the scream of the commander and its abrupt cut off. On the screen Commander Hamada's life line goes dead. Trooper Craig's goes dead not soon after, and then another and another. I look at Simon

"We have no time left, call them off to fall back and hide, or they're goners Simon"

Screams surround us and many other life lines go dead. Masrani puts his hands together and looks thoughtful and regretful at the same time. Owen looks at Claire

"Evacuate the island"

"We'd never reopen"

I feel the rage well up in me and I can't control myself any longer

"Is that all you care about Claire, the fact that this park will never open doors again?! How sick are you? There are people on this island that you are responsible for and will be held responsible for if something happens to them because of this 'asset'. You made a hybrid dinosaur and kept her locked away for her entire life. Now that she managed to get free she is learning where exactly she fits in the food chain. And trust me once she realises where she fits, no one is going to want to stick around for the aftermath"

"Asset containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M134 in your armoury, put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!"

"We have families here. I'm not gonna turn this place into some kind of war zone"

I approach them

"Too bad, Claire, because from what I can see, you have no other choice"

She points at Owen and I

"If the both of you are not going to help there's no reason for either of you to be in here"

Owen strikes out at the dinosaurs perched on one of the guy's desk, knocking them over onto the floor. The guy doesn't look impressed and I give him an apologetic look. Owen clearly done with the situation approaches Masrani

"I would have a work with your people in the lab. That thing out there…that's no dinosaur"

With that he strides out and into the lift. I look at Claire

"If you don't care about yourself and getting out of here alive, then at least care about the people out there that have trusted you to take care of them"

I get in the lift as well and the door closes.

I place a hand on Owen's shoulder

"We've advised them the best we can. It's their decision whether or not to take the advice"

"Why can't she see further than the end of her nose?"

I give him a small smile

"It's Claire we're talking about. When has she ever admitted that she's wrong?"

He sighs and looks at me with fondness

"When did you get so smart?"

"I told you Owen that I am smarter than your average Jane. You just didn't believe me"

He suddenly pulls me into a hug

"I'm glad that you're always there to back me up"

I smile into his shoulder and wrap my arms around his waist

"Always"

The doors open and we walk out into the corridors, people buzzing around in excitement.

We spend some time looking at them and I can suddenly hear a familiar click of heels. I turn my head and see Claire speed walking through the guests, searching. I tap Owen on the arm and we walk through, approaching her. She looks over us and looks relieved at seeing Owen

"I need you"

Owen goes into a state of dumbness for a moment

"Okay"

"I need your help. My nephews they're out in the valley. Please if something happens to them-"

She looks like she would have a break down at any moment by the way her heart is racing and her breathing pattern is faster than normal. I pull Claire and Owen to the side, not wanting the conversation to heard and cause panic

"How old?" I ask and she looks grateful

"The older one, he's high school age"

She raises her hand to indicate height of a high school student and looks as if though she couldn't come up with a description of the children

"The younger one he's…he's a few years…"

Owen and I look at each other before I ask incredulously

"You don't know how old your nephews are?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. A short notice for you all. This will be my last update for this week as I have major stuff to do for this weekend. Sorry that the update is so late as in my country we just had load shedding so I had no electricity for the past two hours to update this. What I would like to ask is that you guys tell me if there's anything that you can't relate to in terms of the character. Is she too far away that you can't connect, and as a whole with the story so far. Editing errors are my own since I have not double checked it yet and I picked up on a few errors in the previous chapter. Warning this chapter is a lemon okay, it's nothing explicit *cough* not 50 shades *cough* it's just the point where there is the consummation of their relationship. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review. Tell me is it hot or not**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Owen lowers me to the ground once we reach the bathroom and makes me sit on the toilet. He bends over and begins to untie my laces

"What are you doing?"

He looks up at me

"Pampering you"

I pull my foot away from him

"I don't need you to pamper me"

He grabs my leg and brings it forward, seating himself on the floor and bringing my leg onto his lap. He continues to loosen my laces

"I know"

He looks at me through his lashes

"But you have to listen to me because I caught you"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"Owen Grady you didn't catch me"

"I did, because I was waiting for you to wake up when I saw you had a weird angle going on with your neck so I adjusted you in your sleep. Therefore I caught you"

I blink and then shake my head

"Whatever makes you sleep at night"

"Something tells me that I'm going to be sleeping soundly from now on"

I playfully kick at him and he gets to the next boot and I let him. Once he gets both of them off of me he opens the shower

"I'm surprised that some things are still working around this place"

The island is abandoned now, a year has gone by and I have come back only to see if Rex is still hanging around here. Fortunately I have spent some time with the dinosaur before this whole thing with Owen. I was here for only a few hours when Owen found me, confronted me and declared that he was going to stay at his bungalow and continue to persuade me that Jason wasn't the better match.

I know that Jason would never be the better match for me. Owen would always be the first person I think of when it comes to choosing a proper life partner. He's been trying to woo me for a few months since he found me back in New York, but I can't bring myself to stop feeling the hurt I had in my chest since seeing him kiss Claire. We were in the middle of chaos and I had thrust myself in front of the boys to stop the Pteranodon from possibly sending his beak straight through one of them. When the threat was no longer there my heart broke into possibly a million pieces when I find Claire and Owen swopping spit enthusiastically. For some odd reason I'm used to it. I've been friend-zoned more times than I can think off and I will mostly likely be forever alone.

Having Owen here like this, taking care of me, it kills me more than anything. I get up and switch off the shower and walk out of the bathroom. Owen follows me and the scent of his confusion is in the air

"I appreciate you trying your best to woo me Mr Grady, but I think it's best if we leave things as they are and move on"

"Move on? Rae you can't be serious right now"

I face him

"But I am serious. You and I both have hefty pay-outs from Masrani's company after the closure of the park, you should flash some of that cash around. I'm sure Claire would come running"

"This isn't about Claire. I told you, I have no feelings for her"

"Funny, because that wasn't the impression I had when I saw you both with tongues in each other's mouths"

I sit on my bed, not wanting to deal with this anymore

"Consider this goodbye Mr Grady"

"No"

I look at him

"What?"

"No"

He stomps over to me; grabbing my shoulders, forcing me to stand and making me look him in the eye

"I'm never going to say goodbye"

Softer in a whisper he says

"Not to you. It will never be a goodbye when it comes to you"

He leans down and kisses me in a way that I have never been kissed before. With want, need and a desperation. A desperation for me not to turn him away, to accept him as a mate. I kiss him back, not wanting to contain my desire for him anymore. My fingers are in his hair and I lightly scratch at his scalp, knowing how much he likes it. A warm hand is on my waist and the other on my cheek, cradling my face, guiding me. He pulls away

"Wait, wait"

He pulls off his shirt and throws it into a far corner of the room. He grabs me again and devours my mouth like a starving man at a buffet. I feel his hands unbutton my blouse and he pulls it off of me roughly. His hands seek the back of my bra but when he doesn't feel the clasp he pulls away and frowns at me in confusion.

"Front clasp"

I whisper against his lips before using his hands to open it. My hands grab onto his belt buckle and I make short work of it. I slide up the bed and watch as he kicks off his boots and pants, leaving him bare to my gaze. I pull off the rest of my own clothes, not breaking eye contact with him. He gets on the bed, enclosing me with his arms and strong legs. He kisses my cheek then leans down further to my neck which I bare for him willingly. He licks a stripe up the column of my throat before nibbling at the skin between neck and shoulder. I run my hands along his back, making sure that I didn't dig my nails into his back by mistake.

When he is satisfied with the blossoming bruise on my neck he makes his way down, and places a kiss in the valley of my breasts. I am beginning to pant at this stage, anticipating what would come next. He smirks up at me before lavishing all of his attention onto my chest, leaving me to grasp his hair and pull him closer to my skin. My skin is sore and well ravished by him, skin pink and sensitive. He travels further down, coming to the mound hidden by my thighs.

He spreads them apart, teasingly looking at me through lowered lashes. He dips his head and I watch in confusion until I feel a warm and wet muscle against my sex. My body surges up and he holds me down by my thighs. He licks and sucks bruises into the skin of my thighs, and licks long stripes in the crease of my thigh and the entrance to my body. He does this to the other and I can no longer bear the teasing

"Owen please"

He pulls away

"Hold your horses, we'll get there"

His eyes are dark with want and he finally gets this show on the road. He licks at me with kitten licks before his tongue becomes bolder. He takes his time, making me writhe in front of him, torturing me in a way that I cannot resist succumbing to. A thumb presses against my clit and eventually the pressure becomes too much. I close my eyes and throw my head back into the pillow, nails shredding the sheets that I had gripped onto in order to ground myself.

Coming down from my high took longer than expected and Owen watched me as I came back online from the explosion of feeling. He leans forward and captures me into a kiss, his lips gentle in their ministration of showing affection and want. He leans back and I see the sweat drip down those toned abs. The scent of arousal and sex lingers in the air, so thick that I doubted that even a human would miss the scent of they step into this room.

He's stroking himself slowly, almost lazily but makes no move to come closer. I beckon him with a finger and he comes. I cradle his face in my hand, my thumb tracing his lower lip. He opens those lips and takes my thumb between them, lightly sucking on it before pretending to bite it. I take my hand away to use it to bring him closer before taking that lower lip between my teeth, gently. When it comes to Owen I always remember to hold back my strength.

His lips are red and puffy and it makes me want him even more now that I have seen how I can affect him. I have him come closer to me, cradling him between my thighs, enticing him to make a move. He doesn't however, rather choosing to spend his time teasing his tip against my entrance. When it feels as if though he is going to finally give me what I want, he pulls back from me, leaving me empty. I growl at him in warning only for him to pull back further

"I'm going to take care of you"

The next part is whispered to the pillow beside my head and I almost miss it

"The way a good mate should"

I gasp when he finally enters me, filling me, finally joining us together. His breathing is laboured beside my head, body tense in wait for the go ahead. I kiss his neck in affirmative and he begins his thrusts, first slow and shallow. It is almost as if he is experimenting with me before he allows himself deeper, his pace picking up. I feel as if though he is afraid that he might break me if he takes pleasure in my body. I hitch a leg higher on his waist, my hands on that fabulous backside I have been dreaming of for months. He groans as he gets in as far as he can go my name a mantra on his lips.

He pulls himself from me, leaving me cold and confused. I grip onto him to stop him from going any further when he grabs me around the waist and guides me to how he wants me positioned. He keeps a hand on the small of my back and reaches for the pillow. He shoves it under me and spreads me open for him. I manage to balance myself on my hands but when he enters my body again and begins to thrust I find myself on my elbows, barely hanging onto reality.

I find myself biting onto the covers, trying to hold back the pleasured screams that want to escape me. I have my hands in front of me now, stopping me from sliding forward towards the headboard. My release is so near that I can almost taste it. Owen is sucking marks into my back, low and possessive growls leaving him after he is finished with each mark. What he does next shocks me into orgasm. I feel his well-toned chest along my back, and he buries his face into my neck. The shocking part is when he clamps down onto the join of my unmarked neck and shoulder. His teeth lightly dig into me but it is enough to send me spiralling into bliss. I white out for a moment but hold onto consciousness, needing Owen to finish too. I give him more access to my neck before whispering

"Alpha"

His hips jerk at the name before continuing and I smirk before saying

"Alpha? Alpha please, come for me"

Owen Grady could make anything possible. When I think that he couldn't speed up his pace, he proves me wrong by doing the opposite of my expectations. I lift my hips higher and press back into him, moaning

"Oh Alpha"

His hips still and I can the feel the warmth of his release. He whispers includes many things such as "fuck" and "Oh God" and even growls into my shoulder. When he releases me I feel a sharp sting in my shoulder and he licks it one last time before pulling out of me. I hiss from over sensitivity and pull back the covers and Owen helps to get us both comfortable. I end up with my head on his bicep that he has spread out as a pillow for me. He lays on his side and I wrap an arm around his waist, playfully swatting at his bum. He raises an eyebrow

"Cheeky thing aren't you?"

I slip my hand lower, cupping a tantalising handful

"Why yes I am a lover of nice cheeks"

"I always knew you had a thing for my pants"

I make a sound of acknowledgement into his bicep before snuggling down for the night. A large hand grabbing my bum has me jerking awake from my doze and Owen grins at me

"If you grab a handful, then so can I"

I roll my eyes at him before swatting him on the chest and telling him to get to sleep


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Claire looks sheepish after I ask her whether or not she is sure about her nephews ages. I shake my head

"Doesn't matter, we'll take one of the parks vehicles for now"

I look at Owen

"You drive"

We make our way out of the visitor's centre and climb into the van Owen drove earlier with Claire in front and myself in the back. Owen had stashed a few weapons from security for both of us and took off at top speed. Claire is trying to get hold of her nephews, her voice easily becoming frustrated when there is no answer.

"Nothing"

I pipe up from the back

"They must be too far out to get any reception"

"Or something could have happened to them"

"Relax Claire, we'll find them. Owen and I weren't hired for nothing you know"

Owen drives faster and eventually we come to the open, grassy plains in which the herbivores reside. The stench of blood and death is in the air, but it seems to make no difference to the humans in the front seats. I cover my nose subtly but my heart thumps in a way that says that I should be wary of what I might see up ahead.

Owen stops the vehicle and looks at Claire and me

"Stay in the car"

"You're delusional if you think you're going out alone"

"Remember the last time"

I clap a hand on his shoulder and dig my nails in a little

"Exactly"

I jump out with him, Owen making sure to carry the gun. Up ahead is an Apatosaurus laying on its side, groaning miserably as it tries to move its head. Owen walks around the back of the animal while I take the front. The wounds on the animals horrifies me and it takes a moment to stop myself from touching her, to try and make the wounds better and have her safe. A whine wants to escape my throat but I swallow it, knowing that it wouldn't make her feel better. I hear the comforting sounds coming from Owen, Hushed words that she wouldn't understand and yet is comforted by his presence and touch. I walk up to her head beside Owen and get down onto my knees, gently touching the dinosaur's neck and face. The tears build up in my eyes and I swallow harshly. The click of the door on the vehicle opening has me looking at Claire who is staring at the wounded animal. She comes closer, slowly almost as if she doesn't know how to react to all of this in front of her. She builds up her courage and comes close, getting on the ground close enough to touch. She places a hand on the Apatosaurus' neck and gently rubs. It lifts its head and she moves away in shock but Owen calms the dinosaur down again as it groans in pain. I'm not able to watch anymore, knowing that her life force is draining away, that she only has a few moments left before all that is left is a corpse. So I walk away.

I wipe the tears that escape from my eyes and focus more on seeing the other things around us. Arms wrap around my waist from behind and I place my hands on them, accepting Owen's comfort. I turn my face into his neck and breathe in his scent, comforting and warm. I feel his scruff rubbing against the side of my face

"We lost her didn't we?"

It is a rhetorical question but he answers with an affirmative anyway

"We need to stop this thing before it does any more damage"

He nods and I turn to look over the grassy plains, I can't see anything yet but the same smell of blood and death is getting stronger. I pull out of Owen's arms and make my way further, the crunch of boots on the grass means that he is following and I look in horror when I see the scene. I gasp and place a hand over my mouth, the sudden rush of bile wanting to come up. Claire's heels dig into the soft earth beneath her feet and she approaches us. I feel myself swaying lightly and Owen grasps me with a firm hand. Claire gasps when she finally sees what we are looking at. Owen breaks the silence

"It didn't eat them"

"She's killing recklessly as if it's a game to her. Or as if she finally found out what she is capable of"

He looks at me and says

"She's killing for sport"

I nod in agreement and turn back towards the car and get in. Owen drives us into the forest, the foliage getting thicker as we go along. Eventually we find what we are looking for. The glass bubble that is the ride in broken in front of us and we get out to examine it. It sparks and the sound of the recorded safety tape is the only sound for this area. The other animals must have cleared themselves out from here when the chaos began. I sniff the air and the scent of fear is thick along with the scents of adolescent and a younger child. Claire and Owen go towards the device while I go looking around for any other clues. I find several foot prints, first the Ankylosaurus and then other was similar to that of Rex. I presume it to be the Indominus' footprints and turn to see that Owen had a large tooth in his hand. Claire spots something on the floor and panics, picking up a cell phone from the leaf covered ground

"No, no, no, no"

"Hey"

Owen points over her shoulder

"They made it out"

I too see the foot prints leading away from the area; Claire lets out a sigh of relief when she sees them. We follow the prints to the water fall and Owen looks out into the water, and I try to find if there are any other animals with us out here, mainly looking out for the Indominus. Claire comes running to Owen's side and once she looks down at the water she realises that the kids have jumped

"Brave kids"

"Smart kids" I say to them

Claire starts yelling out for Zach and Gray and I grab her around the mouth, instantly silencing her

"First rule of being out in the wild: Don't draw attention to yourself unless you want to be eaten"

She struggles in my grip and I let her pull away

"I'm not one of your damn animals"

He shushes her

"Those kids are still alive, but we won't be if you continue to scream like that"

"So you can pick up their scent can't you? Or track their footprints"

I roll my eyes. I can do that, but she doesn't need to know

"I was with the Navy not the Navajo"

Claire becomes petulant, doing that weird shake and stomp thing kids do

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"The both of you get back. I'll find them"

"No"

Claire waves between herself and Owen

"We'll find them"

Forget that I am even here why dontcha?

"You'll last two minutes in there, less in those ridiculous shoes"

Claire looks haughty then suddenly opens the top blouse that she is wearing, tying it at her waist and pushing up the sleeves. She then looks at Owen, entirely proud of herself. Owen on the other hand is dazed by the sudden almost undressing of Claire Dearing and takes a moment to register her actions…and her rack

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm ready to go"

"Okay, let get one thing straight. I'm in charge out here. You do everything as I say, exactly as I say it"

Claire tries to cut in only to be bulldozed over by Owen, who refuses to give her a chance to talk

"Relax, it's just like taking a stroll in the woods"

He pauses

"Sixty five million years ago"

Claire walks away from us or more like stomps in this case and Owen watches with faint amusement before looking over where Claire had been standing, right next to the footprint of the Indominus Rex.

He looks over at me

"You keep lagging behind"

I shrug my shoulders

"I don't like it when you do that. It's dangerous out here"

"You and Claire are busy with each other"

He points a finger at me

"Don't stray too far from me. Like I told Claire, I'm in charge out here"

I give him an unimpressed look but walk ahead of him anyways


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys**

 **As per usual feedback is appreciated. Happy reading!**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

After what felt like hours of walking and Claire's occasional 'ow' when tripping over things in her heels, we hear an engine being started and I could hear some conversation

"I thought you failed your driver's test"

"No, only the driving part"

I grab Claire's arm and begin directing them towards the sounds. I can smell some smoke in the air and the sound of the revving engine. Unfortunately when we get to the source of the sound it's already too late. The kids have gone already and now we have to catch up.

Owen goes into the garage and kneels on the floor where there are track marks

"This one of theirs?"

"Yeah" Claire replies while looking out "That road goes straight back to the park"

Owen goes through the things around the second car, chains clanking together as he explores

"How did they even get one of these things started?"

He rummages through some things on the table and I keep a sharp ear out. Then I hear the footsteps. Really large footsteps

"Guys"

Owen turns back and faces the car bonnet and then the building starts shaking. Claire and I get around the vehicle, Claire ducking behind Owen. I drag them both to the floor with me and find myself between Owen's legs. He peeks around the vehicle, catching sight of the gun and I glare at him, knowing that he wants to reach it but it is too dangerous to pull a stunt like that. He reaches anyways and then a large foot comes into view. I pull him back and we all look at each other. Owen makes a low shushing noise at us and I glare at him and he looks at Claire. She looks as if thought she is about to have a heart attack before calming herself and breathing slowly and steadily. The dinosaur's head is next to the vehicle and I curl myself tighter to look smaller and like an inanimate object. Claire looks away from us and I smell a hint of saltiness. I have to control my instincts then, the need to fight and defend these two people. I want to reach out with my sharp nails and slash across the creatures face as a challenge. The car shakes and then the dinosaur sniffs, after a few more moments she leaves.

Owen turns as soon as she is gone and I don't have a firm grip on him to reach for the gun. He grabs it and comes back. We let out a sigh of relief which turns into gasps when suddenly the Indominus breaks through the brick wall and roof, trying to get us for dinner. We run in the dark and Claire starts falling behind and I fall behind with her. Owen jumps down and holds a hand out to Claire and she runs right by him. I grab his hand and pull him along

"Don't ever stop running like that"

"Noted"

The Indominus crashes through the walls behind us and lets out a mighty roar. Owen takes the lead again and I keep behind Claire, careful to keep an eye on anything that might attack her or more like us from behind. She speaks to Lowery and starts telling him where the Indominus is

"Wait, you're following the dinosaur?"

Claire affirms this and tells them to get ACU on the job immediately, but then her idea is cut short

"ACU is airborne. They took the helicopter"

Claire stops in her tracks

"Who's flying it?"

The sound of the helicopter fills the air and I look up but see nothing yet. We run out of the trees and see Masrani's helicopter flying towards the aviary. The best part? The Indominus is running straight towards it. There are roars and gunshots and then breaking glass. The bitch is smart, really smart. Which is the best way to fight something that is airborne? By using something that is also airborne. Several winged dinosaurs fly out of their habitat and head for the helicopter.

"Fuck" I whisper as the helicopter is attacked. I see someone slide out of the aircraft and is hanging on for dear life and then snatched away and swallowed. Another crashes through the front of the helicopter and it begins to descend in a spiral. Claire gasps when the helicopter crashes through the glass and into the aviary. There's an explosion and the victorious roar of the Indominus.

Other winged dinosaurs begin to flood out of the new hole in the aviary glass and begin to head our way. Owen directs us into the trees and I grab and pull on Claire so that she isn't left behind. We fall into the grass, Claire on one side of me and Owen on the other. When it seems as if the birds have all disappeared Owen hoists up Claire and I and we keep running towards the park.

When we reach the park however chaos is already at play. Claire's phone rings and she picks up with a breathless "hello". I hear a woman's voice telling Claire that the boys were found and when she puts down the phone I ask

"They've found them?"

She nods, still breathing hard

"The West gate"

"Hey!"

We both look over and see Owen on a quad bike. Claire looks at me and I nod at her for her to get on

"I'll find another way to keep up"

She jumps on and Owen looks at me expectantly. I wave and run off in a different direction and hear Owen calling for me. I ignore him and run off into the parking lot, making it seem as if though I am going to get another vehicle. When they're gone and no one seems to be paying attention, I begin my run through the trees. I keep out of sight, but keep following the mass of security that is heading towards the park via the normal trail.

We reach the staff entrance to the park and Owen rides into the maze of concrete walls. I come out of the trees and follow not far behind them, but making sure that they don't see me. It would be too suspicious to find me so close after running in a direction that is totally different form them. I break off, deciding that I should try to find the boys as well on my own and that maybe I could find them faster.

I hear a loud feminine scream and see someone being tossed in the air like a doll. I look on in horror as she is tossed into the Mosasaur habitat and then several of the dinosaurs diving after her. She is still screaming and being dunked back into the water several times, and when it looks like the winged and sadistic dinosaur is going to fly away with her, the Mosasaur leaps out of the water and has both of them in its jaws. I hear the crunch of bone and both of them are taken into the water.

I hear Claire's voice as she calls for Zach and Gray and I see her not too far away standing on what I think is a table and looking around for her nephews. I see two young boys headed in the direction of Claire and Owen who is standing at shooting at dinosaurs with other men. I run towards them and then a screech. There is one of the beaked dinosaurs headed straight towards the young boys and I head in their direction instead and I get to them before the dinosaur. I grab their shirts and practically toss them forward, throwing myself behind them. The dinosaur hits the ground behind us and still continues to slide closer. I kick out, my boot hitting its head, hard enough to make its head snap harshly to the side and hear the tell-tale crack of its neck. The three of us are breathing heavily and eventually the kid in the red shirt speaks first

"Thanks, whoever you are"

The younger who I assume is Gray is clutching onto me tightly

"No problem kid"

I turn to look and see if Claire and Owen are still okay when I see Owen on the floor with a flying monstrosity trying to eat his face. Claire out of nowhere grabs his fallen weapon and shoots the thing multiple times. At this point the kids and I are off the floor and I hear Zach say

"Is that Aunt Claire?"

Claire is breathing hard but helps Owen off the ground. He pulls her close and kisses her, and in that moment, my heart shatters.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. Last update for this week. I'm beginning my last semester at university tomorrow and already I have homework. Ugh for those of you in school and are planning to go to university one thing should be noted. Homework never stops, like seriously one piece of work is completed and another is due in like three days after the last one. There is no end to it. Do your work ahead and study from the moment that you begin or else you are going to have many many sleepless nights. Ugh at least it's my last semester and after this I am done, like completely. I don't care if my professors beg me to stay on and study further I ain't doing this again unless I want to be part of the university staff.**

 **Anyways, happy reading!**

 **P.S. Read and review, I love it when you guys message me. Makes me feel all fuzzy inside that you guys are taking the time to review**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Claire looks over and sees us. She comes running towards the boys but all I can look at is Owen. His eyes have gotten large and my own wells with tears. My throat clogs up and I find it hard to breathe. My head suddenly throbs and I do what I should have done when I first noticed the attraction between the two of them. I walk away. I hear him calling me from behind but I ignore him until a hand grabs my wrist. I pull away, knowing that he is going to try and stop me, but I need to get away from them. I need to clear my head and not have a clouded sense of judgement. I need to help other people get out of here.

"Rae just look at me"

I steel myself and look him in the eye

"Let me go"

"No, we need to stick together. It's dangerous"

I grab him by the jaw and add a little pressure and see him wince in pain. He looks at me in confusion

"Sweetheart, I'm the most dangerous thing out here"

I let my eyes flash amber at him before continuing

"I'm more likely to survive on my own than with you and Claire"

I shove him backwards and he lets go of me in shock. I paste on a smug smile and walk away, taking my sunglasses out of the pocket of my leather jacket and putting it on. One of the smaller dinosaurs fly towards my face and I grab it out of the air and snap its back before throwing it towards the water. The sound of the body hitting water has me smiling. I turn back and see Claire and the boys watching me in shock and a bit of fear along with Owen. I give them a mocking salute before jogging off into the fray of people and weaving through them to get to the treeline. I rather spend time with the raptors than with them.

I take off into a run, enjoying the freedom I had to finally stretch my legs and use the talents that I have. I reach the raptor cage and see Barry hanging around with the other guys. I duck behind the walls and sneak my way around to a fenced up patch that allows me to see into the habitat. Blue's head snaps up from her nest and looks at me. I give a small wave and she makes a sound to the others. I place a finger over my lips and she stops, but her sisters are already awake and looking at me. Silently she comes closer and I place a hand against the fence. She presses into the warmth of it. I wish I can stroke her head properly, slowly and silently the others come to me as well. This is most likely my last time with them. After this…I have no intention to stay behind and get involved again. I should have learnt a lesson that John Hammond, my grandfather, learnt. Don't try to control nature. It's not yours to control. Yet I try anyway. I delay leaving them and before I knew it the sun has already set.

Barry gets a phone call and calls the others around him. I move away and the raptors make a sound of protest and I have to shush them lowly before darting away into some trees.

They get them into their restraints and then I see that slimy bastard Hoskins getting into the habitat. I growl lowly and the raptors mimic this when he gets close. He clicks his fingers in front of one of them, calling their attention to him. Barry ever the comedian speaks up

"She looks at what she wants. Usually what she wants to eat"

The sound of one of the park's vehicles get closer and I scent Claire and Owen. It comes to a sharp stop and Owen gets out of the car, anger resonating through him and full in his scent. Hoskins opens his big mouth to talk and Owen punches him in the face. I smirk; finally the slime ball is getting what he deserves

"Get the hell out of here and stay away from my animals"

Claire crowds the man too, and I wish I had popcorn to watch this go on

"Hoskins, you wanted this to happen, you son of a bitch"

Hoskins not wanting to be outdone in theatrics goes on and on about how many more people should die and how the raptors could be used to save them. He goes on to mention that they all could be on the news and be made heroes if they would just listen to him. I roll my eyes, he sure knows how to get e hero complex growing in people. Owen looks persuaded but Barry isn't. Hoskins has to have the last word however

"This is happening with or without you"

It doesn't take them long to get out the maps.

I listen attentively as they talk about the plan and then Owen goes out to see Blue. The kids are leaning against the metal gate and Gray asks him whether or not they are safe. He answers truthfully and Zach asks for their names. Owen points each of them out and gives their names: Charlie, Echo, Delta and Blue making sure to add that Blue is the beta. Gray the curious and most likely smarter brother asks who the alpha is

"You're looking at him, kid"

I let out a small laugh, soft enough that only the raptors hear me and they begin to shift restlessly. Blue looks over in my direction, knowing that I'm here, watching them. Owen goes over to her and strokes her neck, asking her what is wrong but I hide behind a tree. I decide then and there that I should at least get Claire and the kids out of here alive, even if I have a falling out with Owen and Claire, those kids shouldn't be given less of a chance of getting of this darn island alive.

Claire calls the kids over and makes them get into a medical van; the hinges on the doors are slightly rusty and annoy my hearing when she opens them. They sit on the seats

"If you need me, I'll be right up front. Just open that window okay?"

After instructing them to put the non-existent seatbelts on, she goes to the front and gets in. I tune out the brothers as they have a touching moment. There are just some things in life that need to remain private.


	17. Chapter 17

**Your weekly update has arrived! Sorry it took so long. Uni has started as I have told you guys so updates are going to be once a week...and that makes me very sad. Our professor is a really cool guy but very serious about coursework, and because I've always wanted to my best I am going have to reduce the amount of updates. I hope you all understand. Usual requests: please read and review and have a good time reading through this chapter. Adios Amigos!**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Owen takes out the piece of flesh with the tracking device imbedded into it and makes the raptors take a lungful of the scent they need to track. Barry and the others are ready and waiting when Owen gets onto his motorcycle. Barry gives a nod and the raptors are released, Owen and the band following not too far behind them. There are a few men left behind to keep an eye on things, but I stroll towards the van easily. I get into the passenger seat, and earn a gasp of shock from Claire. I give her a rather frightening smile

"Hey Claire"

I slide the window separating the boys from us

"Hey kids"

They look at us from the back. Zach is cautious of me while Gray is curious. Claire is scared out of her mind

"What are you?"

I laugh, making sure to show off my slightly larger than normal canines that no one notices unless attention is drawn to it

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

I make myself comfortable

"It's a long story. Think you got the time to hear it?"

She gulps and says nothing, but I speak anyway

"It all started when I was merely a small thing in the womb…"

 _Samantha Jones walks through the laboratory; her heels had turned into soft walkable shoes since she was six months pregnant. However she couldn't just leave her research, she was the best in the field and the break through that was about to be made was too phenomenal for anyone else to achieve. So that was reason she was at work that day._

 _A younger scientist comes running through_

 _"_ _We have a problem"_

 _She looks over at the young man_

 _"_ _Can you lot do nothing without me?"_

 _Impatiently she shoves by him and walks through the corridors_

 _"_ _Ma'am, it isn't safe! The atom is unstable and could react any moment"_

 _She stops and glares at the assistant researcher_

 _"_ _When has something like that ever stopped me?"_

 _Needless to say that even though everyone else had a mild case of radiation, when it came to me, I didn't really come out unscathed…_

 _After I turned ten in…1996 I think it was, I began to get sick. First it was the common flu and then it became a more frequent event until it snowballed and I was basically just wasting away. My parents had no idea what to do and then came my grandfather, that's John Hammond by the way. Yeah so anyways one of his scientists thought that they could be of help and analysing me and seeing where exactly the problem was. As it turns out, my DNA had been disintegrating, and therefore my immune system became weak yadda yadda yadda and then one of the old quacks suggested that they try and fix my DNA. Boy did he "fix" my DNA. Where was I? Oh yeah, so anyway I started getting better but then I started showing rather weird personality and behavioural quirks, like being able to scent people from a while away, my affinity to chase things around or "play hunt". Not to mention my strength and the overly sharp nails, those really couldn't be ignored._

 _It was ignored until my behaviour started getting worse and someone took a sneak peek at the files of the quack that fixed me. Turns out they had used some of the stronger DNA of a Rex to fix me, as if there wasn't a problem in the Rex's own genetic code where they had to fill in various other animals already._

 _But anyways it turns out Dr Quack as I call him, had experimented on other kids as well, orphans that no one questioned about. But how could he not take the chance of being sponsored to figure out a cure for the child of rich parents? He obviously used me to further the study he was working on. My parents were furious at him and pulled out his funding immediately, they kept it going because he so called cured me but when they found out about the torture that he had been inflicting on other kids…well, let's just say that he is rotting somewhere that no one will be able to find him…_

"Obviously I learnt to control myself and my behaviour when I was a teen but there are just some things that I like to play around with"

I flashed my eyes at them

Gray leaned in as far as he could reach

"That's so sad, but you're so cool at the same time"

Zach isn't sure if I'm lying or not, but he could take it or leave it.

Claire is staring down

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm sure it wasn't easy for you"

I shrug my shoulders

"Nothing to apologise for, you didn't make me this way. Why do you think Masrani was so on board with the idea of having me work with the Rex?"

She looks at me and then it dawns on her as the true reason why I'm on the island. I smile and look out the window

"I am going to help get you guys off the island but after that consider me done with all things dinosaur related. Expect Masrani's corporation to pay me a hefty sum and I'll go on my own way"

I look at them

"Relax; I don't bite unless I'm threatened"

Gray smiles

Claire's tablet makes a sound and we all look at what is going on with Owen and Barry.

Owen is driving through the foliage with the raptors surrounding him and Zach says to Claire

"Your boyfriend's a badass"

Claire smiles shyly and I don't blame her for it. Owen is a badass and I'm not surprised that she appreciates that quality in him as much as I do.

Owen speaks into his mike

"They got something"

The raptors stop as well as the men and they all file out on Owen's command. There's rustling in the leaves and the raptors are sniffing out the smell they are looking for. Claire goes

"You know what? No, no, no. You guys are not watching this. Keep the window closed"

She shuts it and we can hear the protests from the two boys. We go back to watching the screen

They are all at the ready and the raptors are merely standing there, looking out into the trees. They make a few sounds and then there's an answering call. Intrigued I lean closer. The Indominus steps out of the trees, slowly and looks at the raptors and leans towards them. Then they start communicating. Claire and I look at each other surprised and look down at the screen again, and to our horror, the raptors have turned back.

"They've sided with her" I whisper and watch as they open fire on the monstrosity

"Oh my God"

It falls but gets off the ground again and starts running away from our team. The raptors remain behind and Claire and I watch as they begin to take down our guys on the field. The window slides open behind my head but I don't want Claire to know that the boys are watching with us

Owen whistles and Blue follows him back into the thick plants

"Is everybody dead?"

Claire starts spinning a lie that everyone is fine, and in turn Zach tells her not to lie to him.

"It's okay to lie when people are scared"

"I wanna go home"

Claire reaches for Zach

"Oh, sweetheart, you will okay? I promise. Tomorrow you will be home and your mother will never let me see you again"

Suddenly I smell blood and there is a thump from a bloody hand on Claire's window. We all scream and she fiddles with the keys for the truck. I see the guy open the doors in the review mirror but then one of the raptors comes up behind him and drags him out. Zach and Gray are in the back and I jump out, telling Claire to drive. I jump in the back with the boys and she picks up speed with a yell

"Hold on back there!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

There's the breaking of glass and Claire's screams. I hear the snapping of jaws and a thump and the van going faster. I see one of the raptors getting off the floor and following behind us. I put myself in front of the boys and instruct them to stay behind me. Then another comes up as well. There's shuffling behind me and the boys hand me something. I look at the gas canister

"Good idea"

I roll it off and into the raptors path. She screeches angrily and picks up speed running towards the front while the other hangs back. Gray makes a sound and I turn back to see that he has one of the taser sticks

"What are you doing kid?"

"I have an idea"

Gray and Zach try to figure out how the thing works while I keep an eye on the approaching raptor. She leaps towards us and manages to scrape on and I shove at her. She looks me in the eye and I shake my head at her, flashing amber at her. She pauses and that is all the time the boys need to use the taser on her, leaving her shaking on the ground as the van speeds off.

"Are you guys okay?"

Zach and Gray are overwhelmed with adrenaline and Zach speaks first

"Hey, did you see that?"

"I can't wait to tell mom"

Claire looks as if though she would have a conniption at the thought of telling their mother what exactly is going on and I second her

"I don't think it's a good idea boys. I think what happens on the island should stay on the island"

The boys are still smiling but say nothing else. Then there's light on the three of us in the back. I hadn't noticed Owen's cycle behind us from the rushing sound in my ears. The boys call for him but Owen's eyes are on me. I lift my head up higher and turn towards Gray who is practically in my lap. Owen drives to the front and tells Claire that we need to get indoors.

Claire drives us into the park and I help the boys to get off the back. I push them in front of me and start jogging behind them and Claire directs us to where we need to go

"Where were you?"

Owen says to me almost breathless. I ignore him but he grabs my arm

"Where were you?"

"I needed to clear my head so I went for a run"

I pull my arm out of his grip

"I'm helping you guys get off the island and like I told Claire, afterwards we act as if we never knew each other"

He grabs me again

"It's not what you think"

"Try another card"

I pull away from him completely and run after the others. We get into the lab only to find it empty

"They evacuated the lab"

Claire makes to walk in front but I put an arm in front of her before taking the lead. I scent that there are a few men in the room not far from us but they aren't a threat yet. We take a look at all the animals they have used in order to fill the gaps in the DNA of the dinosaurs. A hissing sound makes us all look in that direction and we see men opening the freezers and removing things from the lab

"What are you doing?"

I smell Hoskins and growl low in my throat

"I'm afraid that's above your pay grade honey"

Claire asks about Dr Wu. I had the unfortunate chance of meeting him several times during the various growth spurts Rex had experience in his journey towards adulthood. Dr Wu gave me the creeps most days and I felt dirty after meeting him.

"Dr Wu works for us"

Gray looks at the computer screen

"That's not a real dinosaur"

"No it ain't kid"

Que his spiel about a dinosaur that was better in every way imaginable and I cut him off

"Basically you want a weapon that does your bidding"

He looks at me

"I knew I always liked you for a reason"

He comes closer and I stand in front of Gray

"Not just smart but pretty too. You should join me"

"Sorry I'm not into old and senile"

He doesn't look offended

"Millions of years of evolution, and what did we learn? Nature is the gift that-"

He breaks of into a yell when Delta jumps in front of us. Hoskins holds a hand out speaking lowly like Owen when he was training them. He tries to persuade Delta into not eating him and that doesn't last very long since Delta seemed to have had enough of his crap and attacks him anyway.

We run out of there and into the main passage and Claire directs us one way. We stop short when the raptor throws itself into our path and head in the other direction. Gray hits one of the tablet screens and I hear the sound of a dinosaur. I look over my shoulder and see that he had activated a hologram. I smile at that and keep running slightly behind Owen

"What's so funny?"

"Gray activated a hologram"

It is only then Owen realises that we aren't exactly being chased anymore.

We burst through the door and run down the stairs only to be stopped by another two raptors. I look over my shoulder and the third appears too. I look at them with amber eyes, keeping the others crowded behind me. They come closer to us but Owen is having none of that

"So that's how it is, huh?"

He drops the gun onto the ground and reaches out for Blue. Slowly he approaches her with a hand held out. The rest of us watch with bated breath as he does this. He reaches for the camera on her head and unclips it off of her before stepping back. Blue watches him in fascination as well as in understanding when their new alpha shows up. She roars at us and looks at Blue. Blue looks at her then at us before screeching her negative and is swiped ferociously into a pillar. She doesn't get off the floor but I can still hear her breathing. The others are not happy. Owen takes a stance in front, whistles and they attack the Indominus with battle cries.

Claire and I get the kids to safety while Owen takes shots at the hybrid making sure that every round counts. When the raptors are thrown off Gray says

"We need more"

"More what?"

Claire looks confused

"Teeth, we need more teeth"

Claire gets off the ground and grabs something from the emergency kit on the wall

"You guys wait here. It's gonna be fine"

She runs off and I watch the battle between the raptors and hybrid while keeping an eye on the boys. One of them is thrown off and I smell charred flesh and the other is chomped mercilessly. Owen jumps over and signals for us to be silent but the Indominus doesn't give us a fair chance before attacking and making everything around us collapse. I suddenly see red and I lash out, sinking my nails into her muzzle when she gets close enough. She pulls away with a roar and tries again and I attack her, making sure to try for her eyes the second time. She pulls away and I go with her, snarling and inflicting wounds on her face.

She still tries to reach them and I do something I never in my mind thought I would have to do. I sink my teeth into her flesh and rip a chunk right out of her. The warm blood makes me want to hurl but I keep going, digging my fingers into her flesh and spraying blood everywhere.

She gives a viciously hard shake and I feel myself being lifted off of her face and flying through the air. I feel glass breaking against my back and slide on the ground. My lungs feel as if though they are about to collapse from the hard landing on my back but I get up off the ground anyway and run out.

The Indominus sees me and attacks again, this time grabbing me with her claws and lifts me towards her face. Her jaws are wide open and in a moment I grab one of her teeth and pull hard enough that it breaks. She roars in pain and I'm flung onto the ground. I wheeze as the air comes out of me in a rush. I'm feeling too tired but then I turn my head and see Owen, Zach and Gray looking at me. I smile weakly and try to get up but then I hear a familiar roar. I see a flare hitting the Indominus and I look up to see Rex breaking through the display skeleton with a roar. He sniffs the air and looks down towards me, injured and bleeding. He roars even more ferociously when he can smell that the blood on the Indominus is mine.

They approach each other, circling slowly. Claire is not too far away, stuck in the circle of these two vicious predators. They attack each other, going straight for the throat and various things around them break as they fight. The Indominus has the advantage when it comes down to size but Rex is older. It leaves them at mostly a tie breaker, until the Indominus has my baby on the ground. She shakes him viciously and I force myself up onto shaky legs and I see Blue also managing to get herself up off the ground.

The Indominus knocks Rex into the building where Owen and the boys are hiding and Claire screams

"Run!"

They do and manage to get out just before the entire thing collapses. Rex lays there, bloody and drained. I look at Blue and she starts calling out to the Indominus and breaks into a run. I start running too, the Indominus' broken tooth in my hand. Blue runs up the Indominus' head and I leap onto her back using her tail that is swinging. Blue bites at her just out of reach from her jaws. I sink in my nails and climb up and up onto the back of her head.

"A mother always protects her young"

I take the tooth with both hands and strike down. She roars and tries to throw the both of us off of her. Since her attention is elsewhere, Rex attacks her and Blue and I are thrown off but we get back up and go for the hybrid's legs effectively tripping her. She falls and Rex towers over her and as she stands up and is about to get back into the fight, the Mosasaur leaps out of the water and clamps down onto her throat. The Indominus struggles and cries out, but the Mosasaur holds on and takes her into the water. She goes with one last cry that echoes in the air.

My knees give up on me and Rex is at my side nudging me gently with his muzzle. I place a hand on his face and lean into him. Blue stands in front of us nervously watching me as I interact with Rex. He looks at Blue and growls and I shush him

"Blue's a good girl"

Rex stops growling and goes back to paying attention to me. We all look up when we hear helicopters. I gently push Rex away

"Go, before they find you"

He grumbles but takes a step back, and gives Blue one last look before heading towards the trees of the park.

Blue looks to Owen and they have a moment, before she turns to me and approaches. I place a hand on her and help myself up

"Go" I urge and she goes too, a lone raptor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, my arm seized up and I had the flu...I still have the flu but I wanted to give you guys something special since my birthday is on Sunday and I will be busy doing coursework. Hope you enjoy this update**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Zach and Gray help me up and I reject Owen's help when he tries to support me

"I'll heal"

We spend the rest of the night with the other survivors making sure that Zach and Gray get patched up first. I leave Claire with the boys and go to get myself some space from so many scents in one place. I find myself sitting on one of the unoccupied tables, and I sit back and sigh with relief that the nightmare is finally over. I close my eyes, falling into a light doze. I can hear sobs and look over to see Zach and Gray being hugged by whom I assume is their mother and father. Claire is the next to get hugged by her sister and it's all very heart warming. Claire and Owen catch each other's eye and they come together. I hear them talking but I tune them out. It's no use me making myself go through more of a heartache.

I fall into a light doze but it is disturbed by a shadow

"Excuse me Miss"

I open my eyes. A dark haired man stands in front of me, his eyes on the long gash on my forearm

"Has anyone treated you yet?"

I shake my head

"No need for it. I'll be fine"

He shakes his head

"It could get infected"

The guy is young, maybe about twenty five. He has a strong stature, and nice biceps that are revealed because of the sleeves on his shirt are short. I lean forward

"If it makes you feel any better, you can do it"

I hold my arm out and he immediately gets on the ground, putting his bag down and unzipping it for the things he needs. He fumbles a bit from nervousness but he manages to disinfect my arm and wrap some bandages around it without much of a problem.

"What's your name?"

He looks at me and he flushes with a shy smile

"Jason"

I smile

"Hi Jason, I'm Rae"

His hands linger on my bandaged arm as if he doesn't want to leave. I feel a hand clamp onto my shoulder and the moment is broken. Jason looks behind me and the scent of Owen fills my nose

"Who's this?"

I look at Owen over my shoulder. I gesture towards Jason

"This is Jason and we're going for some coffee because we've both had a really long night. Now if you don't mind, I would really like that coffee now"

Owen doesn't let go of my shoulder and I look at Jason

"I'll be right with you"

"I'll be with the other guys"

He jerks a thumb over at the other paramedics and walks off. I spin around and snap at Owen

"And what is that about?"

He pretends as if I am talking gibberish and puts on his innocent act

"What was what about?"

"That Owen, refers to the I am not letting you go to coffee with a hot guy you just met move you just pulled"

"I didn't do any such thing"

"Then take your damn hand off of me and let me go"

"No"

I look over his shoulder and see Claire coming over

"Would you look at that, your lady love is coming over to see you. I'll just leave you to it"

"I don't believe that for a min-"

Claire places a hand on Owens bicep and he looks at her over his shoulder at her. I take that as a chance to escape. I meet Jason and he hands me a cup of mouth wash, I take it gratefully and rinse my mouth thoroughly and spit into a nearby bucket. The metallic taste finally disappears after another rinse and swirling of mouthwash and I thank him.

"You look as if though you've had a really rough night"

I nod my head

"Trust me; you don't even know the half of it"

He chuckles and looks over at Owen and Claire

"What's up with him?"

I look over too and see Owen looking at us every few moments. I shrug

"I thought we had something, turns out we didn't"

I nod over to Claire

"The red head over there is the heroine of that story"

He shakes his head

"Isn't that always the case? The woman in heels always getting the guy"

I watch them as they interact

"Yeah"

I look down at my muddy boots and pants then I look at him

"How would you know that though?"

"Been through something similar. She picked the douche over me, left me in the lurch"

I wince

"Ouch"

He waves a hand

"I expected it; her weak spot had always been for the douchebags"

I clap a hand on his shoulder

"We should really go for that coffee, maybe when we get back to the city?"

He looks at me with a twinkle in his eye

"Yeah, sounds good. You got a number?"

I tell him to give me his and when we reached civilisation I would definitely call him. He goes off to see to other survivors and I place the slip of paper in my pocket. I see Owen glaring in Jason's direction but I can really not give a care. Look the fuck that I gave just disappeared! I make sure to get lost in the crowd so that Owen couldn't find me and I slip on to one of the first boats to get us off the island. Luckily for me I still have my wallet and other important documents in my jacket. Always be prepared for the worst as I always say.

The time goes by slowly and when we do reach land, I almost climb over everyone else to get off first. I get away from the harbour as soon as possible and get myself a taxi to take me to a hotel. A five star hotel is what I really need right now, along with some room service. I tip the driver well and make my way in to the hotel I have always used and I am seen to immediately. I'm taken up to my usual suite and I order room service as soon as I am inside. I pick up the phone again and dial a familiar number

"Hello?"

I smirk

"Hey Jenny, guess who's back in town"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Jenny- full name Jennifer Jones- is my cousin. As such whenever I call she makes sure to be there for me. I too drop everything whenever she calls, and it feels nice to know that I have someone that is willing to do that for me. She is the only cousin that knows of my dino behaviour tendencies and keeps it a major secret. Not even her fiancé of three years knows of this. After I relay the story about what has happened on the island and my falling out with Owen, she almost gets off the bed to possibly find and maim him. I grab her arm and pull her back down on the bed. I've already had a shower and she brought me some comfortable clothes to sleep in and a change for the outside world to look at and forget about

"It's no use getting mad with him you know. I mean I've always known that they've had an attraction to each other"

"That is no excuse to lead you on Rae. If he was here right now I would have chocked the hell out of him"

I smile and pick up another spoonful of dark chocolate ice cream

"Yeah, I know, but at least he's happy"

She looks at me with pity and I snort when I see it. I point my spoon at her

"Please spare me the sad looks. I'll be fine, anyways there is someone I met after the whole escapade"

She leans in closer

"Someone better than Owen Grady"

She places a hand over her heart in a joking manner

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. His name's Jason and I'm thinking about giving him a chance. It will most likely remain as a rebound fling though. We're both not exactly in a good space right now"

She gives me a reassuring pat

"You should, it'll be good for you to start moving on. No use pining for a guy that never actually saw you in the first place"

I nod and pull my gown tighter around me before looking out the window into the bustling city below. Maybe she is right; I should get back out into the dating world. It is after all my life and I can do what I want with it. If I choose to have a string of one night stands, it isn't anyone else's business but my own. I look at Jennifer

"We should go dancing"

She whoops before hugging me

"That's the spirit! We'll go looking for something for you to wear tomorrow and have fun"

The next day we do go shopping, and I end up buying a form fitting dress that shows off a bit too much for my liking but Jenny adores

"If you don't buy that for yourself, I'm going to buy it for you"

Along with some strappy heels, we go dancing and leave only after one in the morning. It feels nice to have men falling over themselves to get my attention. With Owen it has always been me initiating a touch. He did hug me sometimes and often brought me lunch but now that I look back on it I realise that maybe I have been reading the whole thing wrong from the first moment. He was just being friendly and I perverted it into something else entirely.

Tired from dancing I end up sleeping for most of the next day and gorging on ice cream and fries from a take away nearby. However today I feel as if though I am being too cooped up and I need to get some fresh air. Or at least as much fresh air you can get when living in the city. I walk down and window shop but then hear a familiar yell

"Rae!"

I look over my shoulder and see a small arm waving at me, and I scrunch my eyebrows. There are too many scents to make out who it is so I stay in the same spot and the crowd separates when they get to me. When they have moved out of the way, I see Gray running up to me and he tackles me in a hug. I grab hold of him with a laugh

"Hey kid"

I ruffle his hair and he leans into the attention before looking back. I see his mother and father along with Zach who is also approaching me with a smile. I give Zach a one arm hug and he returns it before looking at his parents

"This is Rae"

Gray nods and continues

"She helped us get to safety"

Their mom looks at me gratefully

"Thank you for helping my sons"

I wave off the gratitude

"It's no problem"

I place a hand on the back of Gray's neck

"I couldn't let this cutie pie be alone and scared now could I?"

Gray beams at me and Zach rolls his eyes. I reach up and ruffle his hair and get an indignant "Hey!" in return.

"So what are you doing here?" Gray asks after I have interfered with Zach

I shrug

"Just bumming around the place until I find something better to do"

I take the attention off of my activities by asking about Claire

"She's back with Owen, but I think she's going to be heading back to sort out the clean-up"

I roll my eyes

"Clean-up what? You can't clean-up what happened"

Gray shrugs his shoulders and Zach speaks up

"Owen's been pissy though"

"Zach! Language"

He rolls his eyes

"What makes you say that? He was fine when I left, practically in Claire's skirt"

"He's sad"

I look down at Gray

"I was sad too. You didn't even say bye before you left"

I get down on one knee and looked at Gray in the eyes

"Sorry kid, I didn't mean to do that. It's just…"

I sigh

"…I'm going through some things right now and I didn't want to spill it on you guys. You have enough issues as it is"

He looks put out

"Promise to call?"

I pull him in for a hug

"Yeah"

Zach gives me his cell phone number as well as his parent's numbers in case I couldn't get hold of him and I notice the slight flush on his cheeks. I pat him on the back and watch them as they walk away, Gray constantly turning back and waving at me. I wave at him too and with a smile walk down to a coffee shop in order to get some pastries and a coffee.

When I get back outside however I almost drop my coffee in surprise by who I see standing there. Owen Grady is standing across the street, looking at me as I walk back towards my hotel and I decide to play a short game with him. I circle around the building and when Owen is out of sight I duck into the girliest shop I can find. When he walks by again, confused as hell, I slip out of the store and rush back to my hotel. I close my room door and take a deep breath and calming myself.

It's nothing; he probably wasn't even looking for me anyways. Maybe he is on a walk with Claire and saw me and I freaked out when he was trying to talk to me. Or maybe it is someone that merely looks like him and I am losing my mind. I peep put the curtains and see no one down there. I shake my head at my paranoia and switch on the television. After a few hours of mind numbing dumbness I go to find that little piece of paper with Jason's number on it.

"Hello?"

I clear my throat nervously

"Hey Jason, it's Rae"

When there is silence I continue

"You know, from the island"

His laugh is warm

"I know who Rae. I just didn't think you'd call"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"No reason. It's just you're too pretty for me"

I laugh

"Well if I'm too pretty to be for you romantically then we can try friendship first"

"I'd like that"


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. Sorry that I had all of you in a tizz but I am okay. I'm in the middle of my last semester of university and I have a psychometric test for the police academy tomorrow morning. Yay me. Haha I hope all of you enjoy this update.**

 **Chapter Twenty One**

Three months pass by with myself and Jason hanging out as much as possible. Occasionally we do slate each other's need for touch and warmth and we've fallen into a routine. It's comfortable and I find myself actually enjoying it. Sometimes I think about Owen, what if things were different? What if I didn't react as I did, would we still be friends at least? I shake my head and banish the thought. What is done is done and I can't turn back the clock.

Jason and I are sitting in a coffee place near my new apartment. He really is a sweetheart, helping me move in and unpack. I buy him food as repayment which he is too happy to accept. We've just place our order with the perky waitress when the door chimes open and a familiar scent comes through it. I freeze and Jason notices this

"What's wrong?"

I shake my head

"Nothing, nothing. Just a sudden headache"

It is partially the truth since Owen tends to have that effect on me. I have to admit that Owen is one of the cheekiest guys one could meet. He sits at the table behind Jason, giving me a full view of him and orders a coffee and asks for the newspaper. Our orders arrive and Jason digs in heartily while my own appetite seems to have dwindled a bit. Nevertheless I begin to eat my own waffles that are drenched in syrup

" _You fuck him yet?_ "

I choke on my mouthful of waffle and pick up my coffee and try to get the food into the correct passage. Jason looks at me worriedly and almost gets off the chair. I stop with a wave of my hand

"I'm fine. Just went down the wrong way"

Jason goes back to eating but keeps an eye on me and tells me to have smaller bites and to chew more thoroughly. I nod and then glare at Owen who is smirking to himself while completing the mega sized crossword puzzle. I watch him subtly when his coffee arrives and he thanks the girl with a smile. He looks directly at me then and I grip my fork a bit too tightly

" _Careful there. We wouldn't want Jason to find out the secret_ "

I release the grip and notice that the fork wasn't badly bent and keep eating. Of course Owen has to keep the running commentary going

" _I think I would be better in bed than him_ "

I take a deep breath

" _Make you come at least twice before taking you_ "

It's a good thing dirty talk doesn't really do it for me.

Owen picks up the newspaper but keeps whispering things because he knows that I can hear him

" _You'd only be wearing my shirt. I'll have you over my bike. Tease you until you beg for me. Know what you're gonna call me when you beg?_ "

I raise an eyebrow and he peeps at me over the newspaper, his eyes are gems and they sparkle with mischief

" _Alpha, you'll call me Alpha_ "

I clear my throat and out down my fork, take out a few bills which more than enough to cover the meal and for a generous tip. Confused, Jason follows after me and leaves me at my apartment. I feign a headache and a need for a nap and go inside, making sure not to open any curtains.

The door is securely locked behind me but I can't help but feel some chills at the thought of Owen maybe stalking me. That is the only word I can use to label the situation, either that or I'm acting up again. The three months that have passed me by have been good. My thoughts about Owen have dwindled down by at least half and I'm moving on. The only question that remains is why he is acting like this towards me. As if I'm his. I shiver at the thought and some part of me, some sick and twisted part of me enjoys the thought of him coming to look for me

He would be a good mate. He would keep an eye on you and the young ones.

I shake my head. I shouldn't be having thoughts like this and it needs to stop RIGHT NOW. I go up to my bedroom and change out of my jeans into some comfortable track pants and look out the window. I gasp in shock and let go if the curtain, not wanting to believe my eyes at what I have just seen.

He's found us, mate is a good hunter

More of a good stalker. There are laws against these kinds of things you know.

The other part of me huffs

He's a worthy mate. A good tracker, we didn't even know he was there. Didn't even scent him.

Owen stands in the middle of the road, his eyes focused on my apartment. I move the curtain with a finger and peep out again. He watches the place a moment longer before walking away, joining in the crowd and disappearing. I let out a breath of relief and sink into the mattress, adrenaline spiking through me and dissipating leaving me boneless and tired. I hold my pillow close and wonder what exactly is going through his head right now.

I end up being restless for the rest of the day and needing to do something that requires me to get rid of the excess energy. Which leads me to the reason as to why I am jogging through the park. Families are all around me and I see a father and daughter. She is on the swing and he pushes her higher and higher. She laughs gleefully calling for her father to push higher and he complies. I sit on a bench and watch them.

For the past month I have been feeling rather broody. I look down at my abdomen and wonder what I would look like if I ever get pregnant. I place a hand over the place where my body would distend and accommodate for another living being. I feel empty for some reason and I get off the bench.

I see Owen standing not too far away, watching me. He looks over at the father and daughter and they are joined by who I assume to be the child's mother. She kisses the man on the cheek and holds ice cream cones in her hands which they all take. I watch as they walk away and I feel a longing for family. I look at Owen again and he is watching them as well. I begin to walk away when I hear his voice

 _"_ _I want that too"_

I look over at him

 _"_ _I want that with you"_

I walk away


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, update is here! yippee! Anyways I have a test so I won't be here for the rest of the week. And is anyone over 20 here for private messaging? And please don't lie about your age because I want to discuss some things that have been happening at university that I need an opinion on. Some days I think I am seriously going off my rocker. I blame university for my insecurities...Anyways enjoy the update**

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

The next morning I wake up to the scent of wonderful hot chocolate which is from the diner not too far away from me. I love waking up to the smell of chocolate for some reason. There's something that chocolate does to me and therefore results in my addiction to the stuff. I take a shower and get dressed for the day, needing to get some groceries, mainly meat, meat…and more meat. I've been craving meat recently and I can't understand why.

When I get downstairs, the smell of hot chocolate is stronger as well as the scent of freshly made doughnuts. My mouth waters as I smell strawberry jam in the dough and I hope that the bakery down the street is making them right now. I open the door and stare at the parcels that are left on the step. I look around and when I see that there isn't anyone hanging around, I pick them up and take them inside.

I open the box and see the doughnuts I had been thinking about. On the lid of the box is a scribbled note

I know how much you like them

Owen's scent is all over the box and cup and I feel like just throwing them in the trash, just to spite him. The animalistic part however doesn't see that to be fitting

One cannot waste what mate has provided

I snort and ignore her

Even if you don't want him for a mate, you should not waste

You act as if though I cannot provide for myself

Mate is providing. He is a good mate, providing things that you want. Will give young what they need

I can give them what they need

Young need dame and sire. Sire for discipline and dame for comfort

I can do both roles

If that were so, then sires would not exist

I roll my eyes but say nothing in return and sniff at the hot chocolate and smell nothing weird in it. I do the same with the doughnuts and find nothing wrong with them either. Then I remember that if I eat any of this it would mean that I am considering Owen as a potential mate and I was not thinking of him as a potential mate…AT ALL.

Considering is different from accepting

How?

Considering a mate doesn't mean you owe them anything

I hum thoughtfully and end up picking up the hot chocolate and practically devouring the doughnuts. Afterwards I feel satisfied and lazy but pick myself up anyways. I need to get to the stores before the good meat cuts are all gone. I grab my wallet and keys and make my way down to the butcher, which is also coincidently down the street from me

When I walk in I subtly inhale the smell of fresh meat. I make my way to the back first, eyeing the bigger pieces of meat. I look at everything on display and my mouth waters at the possibilities of how I could be eating the meat. I order a few racks of ribs that is already basted with their famous marinade, then order a few legs of lamb and roasting beef.

I make my way to the front and order a few (many) links of sausages and patties, then add on the smoked chicken when I see some being delivered. I then go to the ready-made meals and pick up an entire roast beef that only needed to be heated. Vegetables? What vegetables? Carnivore here people.

I tell them to have the cuts of meat delivered as soon as possible and take the ready-made beef home with me. I get through the door and immediately pop the large weight into the oven and get out some mac and cheese which I pop into the microwave. I wait impatiently and eventually get to watch some television to pass the time. I hear the chime of the microwave but ignore it until I hear the oven timer go off. I sit in front of the television with my meal and find a comedy to enjoy. After cleaning up after myself I sit on the couch again and pat my stomach on a job well done.

I get the scent of chocolate just outside my door and I crinkle my eyebrows. Owen's left something outside again? I peep outside the window and don't see anyone lurking outside or across the street so I open the door and pick up the see through plastic container. On the lid is a gaudy label screaming that it is a triple chocolate mousse cake. I close the door and sit down before opening the lid, the scent of freshly made mousse tickles my senses and I inhale it deeply. I wonder if there is a special group I could join, my introduction would be

"Hi, I'm Ray and I am a chocolate addict"

I really am something else.

I leave the cake on the coffee table and look at it with indecisiveness. Should I eat it? It would go to waste otherwise…

Mate knows what you like. Will make you happy after you be mad at him. Will give you beautiful young, strong and fast

Shut up! Go think about something else

Mate is only thing I want to think about. His scent is always near and makes us feel safe

I should just call the cops on his ass

What a fine ass he has

I groan

Just go do something else, go sleep or something

You're no fun

Get going

I pick up the cake and put it into the fridge and ignore it for the rest of the evening.

Jenny calls me just before I go to bed and I answer

"Let's go dancing again tomorrow tonight"

I look through my wardrobe and find another dress we had bought together that had printed panels. The print was covered in rhinestones too, making it the perfect outing dress and I have some comfortable yet fashionable wedges to match. We set a time and place and I make her promise to meet me on time.

As I lay in bed my mind drifts back to Owen and I fall asleep with his face clear in my mind.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, sorry this update took so long. Tests and assignments are killing me, but atleast I still have an A so far. Hope you guys enjoy and review if it's not too bothersome and if you have time. Now onto the prize...**

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

I wake up with blurry eyes and I rub at them, trying to effectively rid myself of the sleepy feeling. I take a shower and put on something casual until I needed to get ready to meet Jenny at the club. I flip through channels and get bored easily and decide to get some breakfast from the coffee shop.

The air is not as clean as I would like it to be, but it is better than living in a huge city. The constant noise and fumes from cars tend to drive me nuts because of my extra sensitive abilities. I smile at the barista when I get my coffee and go for a walk around the place. Eventually I end up at the park again, just watching the birds as they pecked among the foliage for little bugs and tiny seeds.

I hear running from my right and the familiar scent of Owen fills me. I look up and nearly drop my coffee when I see him in track pants and vest, jogging along the path as if this is a daily occurrence. Maybe it is a daily occurrence and I never noticed until now. He is sweating steadily, giving of a sweaty mixed with musky scent.

He jogs right by me and I can't help but watch him jog away. Why did his front and behind have to look so good? Why did he have a personality that made me instantly attracted to him? Why could he not be the ultimate douchebag and let me live my life? Life just had to screw me over by putting the perfect man in front of me, dangling him like a carrot in front of a donkey or a juicy steak in front of a lioness. Life however does not want me to have that gorgeous juicy steak on my plate, it wants me to suffer. It makes me wonder if I did something really horrible in my childhood, maybe I kicked puppies or kittens; possibly I could have set them on fire or something if this is what I have to deal with.

I get up and walk away until I come to the movie theatre. I walk in and pay for a ticket and get some stuff from the snack stand. I watch a few comedies and take my mind off of Owen for a while before going home and getting ready for a night out on the town. I take out a form fitting dress and some pumps. I apply my makeup and leave my wavy hair to sit on my shoulders. I look at the woman in the mirror and it is as if I can barely recognize myself with all the stuff I had done. Don't get me wrong, I hardly use make up and other products, so when I actually use them they make me feel as if I had put on a new identity. I am confident like this. I feel as if I would conquer the world with my charm. I smile at myself before walking out the door and getting a taxi.

I get out and see Jenny sweet talking the bouncer from last time and I shake my head when she runs a finger over a well-toned bicep. The bouncer has really great muscles but they would never compare to Owen's physique. I make my way over to them and greet the bouncer that has the name 'Jericho'. He opens the rope and lets us through and we hear the music as soon as the door opens.

The music is on full blast and the floor and windows are practically vibrating from it all. The floor is already full with gyrating and sweaty bodies. The smell of pheromones and sex fills my nostrils and I almost gag but then grab my perfumed handkerchief and cover my nose instead. Jenny leads me over to the furthest corner, where there is a small table. Eventually the song changes and Jenny wants to join the crowd on the floor. I join her and we move to the sound of the beat, laughing when we bump into each other occasionally.

The crowd around us thickens and I feel a guy dance behind me. A hand taps me on the shoulder and see a young man looking at me with eyes sparkling. He asks me if I would dance with him and I agree, my hesitation and trepidation clear to him. He smiles at me, obviously thinking that I would be comforted by that. We dance and sway and when he gets too close I push him away, pretending that it was part of my dance moves. I get annoyed when it didn't seem to deter him from coming closer again.

Suddenly a hand grabs my wrist and I'm twirled into strong arms. I look up into familiar eyes and I freeze when I recognise them. Owen is looking over my shoulder at the guy and I look at him over my shoulder too. He seems to have taken the hint and disappears into the crowd. Owen's arm comes around my waist and slowly he begins to move his hips to the music. My arms immediately go around his neck and I move in rhythm with him.

Before I know what is really going on, Owen dips his head and kisses me. The next moment I'm against a wall in the club as he shifts his hips against me. I moan into his mouth and he lips me using my butt and I wrap my legs around him as he takes us to the bathroom. The ladies bathroom is empty and he stumbles into a stall. I barely manage to lock the door before I'm pushed up against tiles and my dress is hiked up.

His large and warm hand pulls down my underwear and a thumb is pressed against my clit. He kisses me and I practically scream into his mouth as he presses the sensitive bundle, alternating between hard and soft. He laughs when I hit him on the shoulder

"Harder, dammit Owen"

"Relax, you'll get there"

And boy do I ever

I feel dizzy afterwards and Owen is breathing harshly next to my ear. He kisses up my neck and nibbles on my earlobe. He however has not taken his pleasure and I kiss him softly. He asks me to turn around and I put my hands on the wall. However he does not take me,

"Don't have a rubber" he explains

He tells me to close my thighs and I feel him between the soft skin of them. He groans before giving an experimental thrust between them. His length however is slick and slides through easily

"You're a terrible boy scout" I said

"Keeping lube but not a condom"

He leans in

"It's not packaged lube, it's all natural"

I realise exactly what he means when he smiles at me smugly. He reaches his peak with a low groan into the back of my neck and takes a moment before we both try to clean up. We try our best but anyone can tell what had transpired between us, mainly because we could not stop smiling.

He pushes me against the sink gently, dipping down for a kiss and I reach into his back pocket to grab a handful. In the process my hand bumps against his phone that begins to ring. I pull it out and the flashing name has my blood frozen in my veins. I look Owen in the eye

"Do you take me for a fool?"

"What's wrong?"

I toss his phone at him and when he sees who is calling his jaw goes slack

"It's not what you think"

I shake my head

"We're done here"

"Wait, please"

He grabs my wrist but I yank it away from him

"Don't touch me Owen Grady"

I practically stomp out of the bathroom, nearly ripping the door off of its hinges when I open it. People part around me as I make my way to my cousin, I take hold of her shoulder and I tell her that I'm leaving. She scrambles after me, apologising to her dance partner and we make our way out.

She grabs us a taxi and when we get in she asks me what is wrong. I tell her that it is nothing and stare out of the window. She looks sullen next to me and I try to make small conversation

"I'm thinking about going back to the island for a little while"

She looks at me with incredulity

"Why would you want to go back there? There's nothing left on that island"

I look down at my hands

"I need to clear my head for a bit, figure out what I'm going to do. Clearly I'm not managing to get things done here, so maybe I will have better luck there"

She nods

The cab stops outside of my apartment and I pay more than half of the fare before getting off. Jenny calls for me and rolls down her window and I approach her

"You will be careful, won't you?"

I smile at her

"When have I not?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long while exams was one thing but unfortunately my mom has also decided to walk out on us again. At the moment I am looking for a job and have decided that on the side I am going to begin selling my short stories online as another way to make up for money. I never thought that I would begin to write and sell it for money, because I always wrote for entertainment. Well life sucks and unfortunately** **my dreams have to be put aside for the next few years while my dad and I try to make ends meet. Thank you for being fans and I have a few more chapters before ending this story. I wanted to begin one with Severus Snape, but it seems that I will have to scrap that for now. Please guys I really need the support and word of mouth about my work. You guys can find my work on Smashwords as R.**

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

"Come back for me in three weeks, I will be at the dock at exactly nine hundred hours"

The pilot gives me a thumbs up before I jump off the chopper. I watch as he takes off again and take a moment to breathe in the fresh air. The sound of the ocean waves was the only background noise for miles along with an occasional dinosaur groan or a footstep. I purse my lips before making my way through the carnage towards my old place.

I am surprised to find that it hasn't been damaged by anything other than the elements of the bit of mould on the door is anything to go by. I swing the door open carefully and wince when it screeches. I close the door behind me and look around, wiping a finger on the nearby table and coating my finger in dust. I clean up the place to the best of my ability and change the sheets.

I cook on the gas stove which still works and sit down to have a bite when there is sudden thudding and the ground shakes. I get off the floor and make my way to peep out of the blinds. Rex is standing in my yard, sniffing the path. I smirk and hide behind the door when he comes closer to scent the trail near the house. The door slowly creeks open and I wince again at the sound. He sniffs at the aroma in the house before pulling his head out.

Before he can manage to get his head out entirely I charge from behind the door and grab onto his face, making a smacking sound. He shakes his head but I do not let go of him. He looks at me at the end of his snout and makes a sound before lowering his head towards the ground. I let go with a laugh and he lowers himself further onto the ground until he is laying down. I scratch his favourite spot and I hear his tail thumping on the ground. He wriggles in excitement before rolling over and I take the chance to get up and start running on the grassy field.

Rex gives chase, he bigger body allowing him to make larger strides but my enhanced strength allows me to dodge him as he tries to butt me with his head. Eventually we curl up together in the warm sun and fall asleep together. When I wake up it is already dark and I scratch Rex gently on the head as a wake up. He makes a low groaning noise but opens an eye and then ignores me in favour of sleep. I nudge him and he moves his head. I nudge him again and again until he decides that getting up would be better for him. I send him off with another scratch and he goes off in search of food and I go back inside in search of my own.

I settle on a minute ramen and as I am waiting for the water to get hot on my mini teapot my cell rings. Technology is a wonderful thing, unless you are trying to hide from the world, I would have been successful if it wasn't for this meddling person. I sigh and answer and to my delight it is Jenny. We talk for a little while and I assure her that I am okay and have made it safely to the island. We end the call and Rex is making himself comfortable on my lawn, rubbing himself all over the grass and making a T-Rex shaped hole in the ground.

A week goes by with me hanging out with Rex and doing almost nothing. Almost nothing meaning that I tried to avoid thinking about Owen and what has already transpired between us. I shake my head when my thoughts become dangerous and try to focus on Rex who is busy trying to drag over a dinosaur carcass for me to give him a sign of approval. I smile at him and try to slip away without letting Rex begin his usual offer of dinosaur meat. Rex does understand that dinosaur consumption isn't really for me and later brings over a dead cow and puffs his chest with pride. With a shake of my head, I cut off a hunk of meat and use it for dinner. Rex like the bottomless pit he is eats the rest with a few crunches of his jaws. Everything is fun and games until an unwanted visitor shows up.

I scent him before I see him and Rex is behind me a low growl threatening its way out of him. Owen Grady stands in front of us with a rucksack on his shoulder along with a few knives and a rifle

"What are you doing here Owen?"

"What does it look like I'm here for?"

I shake my head before turning around and Rex follows, nearly wacking Owen with his tail. I hear Owen fall on the ground and I smirk and don't look back at him. He gets off the ground and begins to follow behind us. Rex turns around with a growl and gets into Owen's space, his tail whipping around angrily like that of a cat. Owen freezes and Rex takes a moment before turning around to match up with me again.

"Nice, using your pet T-Rex to keep me away"

I start yelling too

"At least it works"

He says nothing in return until

"Just because I'm basically an orphan here now, you're using an unfair advantage"

"Not my fault"

I walk further

"That's all you seem to do, walk away from everything"

I flip him off with both hands without looking back and I hear him laughing at me. Now with Owen Grady making himself at home on the island, how the heck am I ever going to get over him and start a new chapter of my life?

Ignoring him that's how


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait, my jobs sucks and I am usually too tired to even think. Onto some good news, I have an original work out called Dangerous Obsessions, chill people it's free. If you have the time type it in google and you will find it from author R. . On another note I have become enamored with Sherlock, Benedict is so frigging hot it isn't even a joke. So a the moment I am doing a one shot with an OC and Sherlock. Do keep an eye out for it, it should be up in a day since I have all these ideas running in my head.**

 **I want to thank all of you again for your support. Without it I probably would have given up on this. so here I am going to throw kisses for all of you and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

 *** Edit* The Sherlock story has been posted and it's called It's You.**

 **Chapter Twenty Five**

Ignoring Owen Grady doesn't seem to be doing too well right now. I sent him on his way the next morning after our night together. Obviously the method doesn't seem to be working on him, basically because Owen is mostly hovering outside of my place, and almost arguing with Rex about why he should be allowed to come in again. I laze on the musty couch just smiling to myself. Rex won't let him in anytime soon, since he knows that I am still annoyed by Owen. I peek out the window and see Owen standing in front of Rex's face. Rex is laying on his belly and is barely paying attention to Owen.

Owen does some arm waving to get his point across and Rex opens an eye lazily and watches the movements. Eventually Owen seems to get the picture and stomps off to his tent, I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at the scene. I don't want Owen to know that I have been watching his sad attempts to get inside.

Later finds me staring at a huge dead buck in shock. I look up at Owen

"What is this?"

"A buck"

"I can see that, but why is it here on my doorstep?"

I didn't even know we had normal creatures on this island.

"It's an offering"

"Of what? A mess for me to clean up?"

He rolls his eyes

"No, it's to show that I can provide for you"

"The only thing you should provide right now is s clean up service for this carcass"

"Come on Rae, all I am asking for is a chance"

"All I am asking for is for you to disappear from my doorstep, because disappearing from my life is too hard for you"

He rubs at his chest

"You hurt me so"

The smile however rebels against the words. I turn around to go back inside

"Have Rex eat it, you never know he might love you again"

I close the door and move to the window to watch him. He looks forlornly at the door and my heart thumps in my chest with the hurt he is showing. I clench my fist and feel my nails cut into the flesh. I move away from the window and sink onto my bed in the next room.

The day is over and I go outside to get the clean sheets for the bed. I see Owen beginning to make a fire and the carcass has disappeared, most likely into Rex's mouth. That dinosaur can eat anything at any time. He even had blood splashed across his mouth from a full meal the one time but saw another creature he had nibbled on before and went straight for it. I swear he is like a black hole.

I get onto the step and I see two large fillets of buck meat. I look at Owen who is not paying me any attention. I put the sheets onto the couch and silently go back for the meat and put it in my fridge. It wouldn't hurt to cook it later and share it with him; he did do the hard work after all.

Suddenly there is a crack and I feel the electricity in the air. The sky has gone dark and the sound of thunder fills the air. The winds have picked up and I know that a thunderstorm is fast approaching. I look out and Owen is looking up at the sky as well. Rex wakes up from another one of his names and strolls off into the trees for cover.

I go outside and walk up to Owen

"It won't be safe out here for you"

He nods but says nothing to me. I lick my lips which his eyes zero in on

"Pack up your things and come inside"

"I shouldn't"

I grab him by the arm

"You agreed that it will be dangerous now pack up your things and come inside"

Before he has a chance to say anything else I begin packing up some of the things he has around the camp and go back inside. When I come out again he has his tent packed up and I go to put out the fire. Suddenly the downpour hits us both and we run with the last few things inside.

I drop whatever things I have on the floor and go to my bedroom to close the windows.

When I turn around I can see Owen stripping of his clothes in the other room. When he gets down to unlace his boots I remember that it is good manners to offer the man a towel. I call for him and he looks up. I motion to the towel and he finishes off the laces on his boots and kicks them off before approaching me. He reaches for the towel slowly and I watch as the beads of water make their way down and soak into the band of his pants.

I hook my fingers into the belt loops and guide him into my bedroom. I walk backwards until I find myself sitting on the lush bed. I urge him to get on his knees on the bed, I lean into him

"You've done well Owen"

He leans down and his lips part

He kisses me, slow and languid. My hands move over his body and before I realise it, I have a naked Owen in front of me. I let him take off my clothes, slowing him down when he gets too excited. When I am fully naked I fall backwards onto the bed and push myself further up on the bed. Owen follows and we kiss again. My fingers run through his hair and he moans into my mouth.

He covers me with his body and throws one of the sheets over us. I guide him into my body, every nerve of mine feels like it has been set on fire and receptive to Owen. I know that I will never accept another man to take the place of Owen Grady. His facial hair scrapes against my cheek and I turn my head to lightly bite at his cheek.

As I feel myself get to the edge I whisper

"Owen"

"I love you"

My eyes widen in shock

"I love you Rae"

I hold onto him as his hips begin their stutter signalling his oncoming completion. I push up into him and whisper into his ear

"I love you too Owen"

He smiles and buries his head into my neck. He gives a particularly hard thrust and I find myself falling into a pleasurable abyss. When I manage to get my bearings again, Owen is whispering sweet nothings while still taking his pleasure.

"Alpha, Alpha please"

His hips jerk at the name

"My Alpha"

That does him in and he comes, the warmth of him rushing in me.

I feel satisfied in a way that only Owen makes me feel, content, complete. I pet him absentmindedly as he recovers

"Gets me every time"

I smile knowing that he is referring to being called Alpha. He gets off only to spoon me, his heart rate slowing signalling that his near sleep. When I think that he is asleep I hear him say

"Don't send me away again"

I take his arm and wrap it around me

"I won't, I promise"


End file.
